Hidden Green Behind Silver
by Juuh Haruno
Summary: [Tradução - NejiSaku] Um Hyuuga esconde bem as paixões secretas de seu coração e não se entrega a elas. Mas os olhos de prata revelam muito e o objeto desse afeto pode decidir tomar a iniciativa por si mesmo.
1. Capítulo 1 - Segredos

**[Tradução - NejiSaku] Um Hyuuga esconde bem as paixões secretas de seu coração e não se entrega a elas. Mas os olhos de prata revelam muito e o objeto desse afeto pode decidir tomar a iniciativa por si mesmo.**

 **Shipper:** NejiSaku

 **Autora:** Celtic Oak

 **Tradutora:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e nem a história me pertencem, sou apenas a tradutora devidamente autorizada.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Segredos**

Como uma pessoa consegue manter uma distância forçada de seu objeto de afeição por um período indefinido de tempo?

 _Como_ _é_ _que_ você ignora essas emoções traiçoeiras do coração que, nos momentos mais inesperados, ameaçam vir à superfície para se expressarem?

Um Hyuuga não deveria mostrar nenhum tipo de sentimento; um Hyuuga deveria ser distante, calculista e nunca permitir que seus sentimentos pessoais filtrassem seus julgamentos. Um prodígio não deveria se apaixonar; esse tipo de coisa simplesmente não acontecia. Nunca na história de sua família ocorreram tais circunstâncias ... pelo menos, não a céu aberto, e ele jurou que não seria o primeiro a fazer algo do tipo. Não iria contra anos de tradição onde os homens de seu clã se comportavam como canalhas insensíveis e indiferentes, nunca se permitindo mergulhar na fraqueza da paixão.

Mas uma vez mais, Neji encontrou-se rebelando-se contra as normas pré-estabelecidas de seu clã e, lentamente, deixou suas emoções se infiltrarem através de seu controle firmemente controlado. Não importa o quanto tentasse se esconder atrás de sua estoica fachada, seu coração sempre o traia, falando a verdade através do menor dos gestos. E assim, ele agora se encontrava na situação que ele desejava e temia por um longo tempo.

Haruno Sakura tinha sido uma revelação logo que Naruto retornou de seu treinamento com Jiraiya-sama. Mesmo com ambos vivendo na mesma aldeia, os caminhos da kunoichi de cabelo rosa e do prodígio de olhos prateados nunca se cruzaram durante aqueles dois anos de ausência do loiro. Ambos estavam muito concentrados em seus respectivos treinamentos, concentrados demais em se tornarem mais fortes à sua maneira. Neji tinha acabado de alcançar o nível jounin quando foram enviados naquela missão inicial em Sunagakure para salvar o Kazekage das garras da Akatsuki.

Foi então que viu sua verdadeira luz e depois que a viu salvar a vida de Kankuro, depois que ela lutou contra Sasori e o derrotou, o Hyuuga não pode fazer nada além de admirar seu vigor. Pelo que , Sakura sempre foi o membro mais fraco do time 7. Muito ocupado com sua própria obsessão em relação ao funcionamento do destino, mal havia lhe dado uma segunda olhada durante o primeiro exame chuunin. Assim que a viu, pensou que era muito frágil para se tornar uma verdadeira ninja e que não era uma adversária digna dele.

Como estava errado.

Uma vez que salvaram Gaara da morte com a ajuda de Chiyo-sama, Neji foi pego de surpresa pela demonstração aberta de emoção que foram as lágrimas de Sakura com o grande sacrifício que a velha mulher havia realizado. Ela era de aço sólido e seda macia, tudo misturado em um ... ela era uma contradição ambulante, uma kunoichi incrivelmente poderosa que escapou da gaiola de suas próprias limitações com pura força de vontade, mas que estava incrivelmente em contato com suas emoções e podia mostrar a maior compaixão por outras pessoas enquanto desempenhava suas funções como médica ninja.

Haruno Sakura era um enigma ... cheio de fogo, raiva e com o poder de destruir paredes sólidas de rocha com as próprias mãos em um momento, mas no minuto seguinte, seria a pessoa mais gentil e doce com quem você poderia conversar. Inevitavelmente, Neji se viu atraído pela estranha mistura que envolvia essa mulher e pouco pôde fazer para evitar que sua curiosidade tirasse a melhor sobre si.

No caminho de volta para Konoha, enquanto Guy-sensei carregava Kakashi-san em suas costas, o prodígio de olhos prateados tinha ficado para trás, andando perto de Naruto e Sakura o tempo todo. Mesmo que não tenha participado da conversa, assistiu-os conversar sobre tudo o que haviam feito enquanto estavam separados. Foi dessa maneira que Neji descobriu muitas coisas sobre Sakura no tempo que levaram para voltar para a aldeia. Agora sabia que ela havia economizado dinheiro para conseguir uma casa própria; que gostava de trabalhar no hospital de Konoha, especialmente na ala das crianças; que às vezes achava sua shishou irritante devido a seus problemas de jogo e que gostava de tirar sonecas durante as tardes ensolaradas.

Por sua vida, Neji não sabia que uso seria capaz de dar desses fatos, mas se viu arquivando-os no fundo de sua mente, como se os salvasse para referência futura.

Naruto, no entanto, não permitiu que ele continuasse sua coleta de informações desde que o loiro de repente exigiu que o prodígio de olhos prateados falasse sobre tudo o que havia feito enquanto ele estava fora. Suspirando em resignação, Neji sabia que não havia maneira de escapar do interrogatório, e considerando a dívida que tinha com Naruto, não estava em posição de recusá-lo.

Portanto, contou-lhes sobre seus treinamentos, seus exames e sobre como havia atingido o nível jounin apenas alguns dias antes de partir para a missão. O loiro quase arrancou seu cabelo quando Neji disse-lhe este último pedaço de informação e começou a reclamar sobre todas as chances que tinha perdido de subir as fileiras shinobi em Konoha graças ao seu professor pervertido.

Enquanto Naruto vociferava, Sakura aproximou-se de Neji e felicitou-o por suas realizações com um amplo sorriso, dizendo-lhe com belas palavras que o que ele tinha alcançado em tão pouco tempo era digno de admiração. Ele agradeceu estoicamente, mas internamente, seu coração inchou com o conhecimento de que ela tinha lhe dado sua aprovação e que pensava nele com admiração.

Foi o evento chave que levou ao funcionamento enganoso de seu coração.

Fora nomeado capitão da ANBU alguns meses depois da missão e passou pouco tempo na aldeia. Mas sempre que estava em casa, fazia questão de tentar ver Sakura, pelo menos à distância. Se viu participando de todos os tipos de eventos sociais, onde sabia que ela provavelmente estaria. A princípio seus amigos ficaram surpresos ao vê-lo ali, já que ele não era a pessoa mais extrovertida do mundo e, até aquele momento, mantinha distância de tais reuniões. Não que estivessem reclamando, pois gostavam muito de sua companhia e, na verdade, estavam felizes em vê-lo mais vezes. Neji não deu nenhuma pista sobre o motivo pelo qual ele estava saindo mais e se contentou em observar uma certa kunoichi com olhos verdes inesquecíveis de longe.

Mas, como era o caso, eles compartilhavam exatamente o mesmo grupo de amigos. Todos aqueles que fizeram o primeiro exame de chuunin juntos há muito tempo formaram laços íntimos e sua amizade se manteve ao longo do tempo. Portanto, Neji se viu chegando cada vez mais perto de Sakura enquanto os dias passavam e descobriu que poderia até mesmo iniciar uma conversa casual quando passasse por ela 'acidentalmente' na rua.

Sakura sempre era amigável, como era com todo mundo. Ela parava, conversava com ele por alguns minutos e depois ia embora. Mal sabia a kunoichi médica que esses pequenos encontros significavam muito para o prodígio Hyuuga, mas ele sempre se certificava de não demonstrar nada quando tivessem qualquer tipo de contato. Neji havia jurado que levaria seu segredo ao túmulo; não contara a ninguém, nem mesmo a Tenten, que era sua amiga desde a infância e sua confidente há muitos anos.

Era uma causa inútil e o capitão sabia disso. Na vila, a paixão de Sakura por Uchiha Sasuke era de conhecimento geral e após os eventos desastrosos que aconteceram com o Time 7, Neji estava ciente das emoções caóticas que a kunoichi estava experimentando, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Seu coração pertencia a outra pessoa e o prodígio Hyuuga não queria causar-lhe nenhum desconforto.

No começo, estava absolutamente satisfeito em observá-la à distância e ter apenas encontros casuais na rua ou em reuniões sociais. Mas seu coração desonesto queria mais e ele se viu envolvido em esquemas manipuladores. Em um ponto, Sakura convidou todos para um jantar e Neji se viu lavando todos os pratos para ela antes de sair apenas para ficarem um tempo sozinhos; outras vezes, se via voluntário para levá-la para casa depois de uma noitada, embora soubesse muito bem que ela poderia cuidar de si mesma. Surpreendentemente, Sakura aceitou suas ofertas com um sorriso doce e parecia gostar de sua companhia tranquila.

Foi quando eles se encontraram por verdadeira coincidência em um restaurante que o prodígio Hyuuga realmente começou a se preocupar. Encontraria Tenten para o almoço, já que ela tinha algumas coisas que precisava falar com ele sobre uma missão de longo prazo que estava pensando em aceitar, mas como geralmente acontecia, a Mestre da Arma estava atrasada. Então, estava esperando em silenciosa contemplação em sua mesa quando a cadeira ao lado dele foi subitamente ocupada por uma sorridente e falante Sakura, que parecia estar cheia de felicidade ao encontrá-lo lá.

Nenhum choque filtrou através de sua fachada cuidadosamente controlada, mas seu coração deu um salto repentino quando encontrou o objeto de sua afeição tão perto dele sem qualquer aviso prévio. Ela se inclinou enquanto falava, e pelo que ele podia discernir através de sua surpresa, ela também estava esperando por alguém e estava sentada, muito entediada, a algumas mesas de distância até que viu seu "Capitão ANBU favorito". A garota deu uma risada depois de dizer isso, mas o efeito das palavras não se perderam na mente de Neji. Ele não sabia se queria fugir para salvar sua vida ou ficar com ela naquela mesa pelo resto do dia.

Conversaram por um tempo, ou pelo menos, Sakura falou enquanto o jounin de olhos prateados a ouvia atentamente e a observava com admiração oculta. Gostava da companhia dela e sempre se via sorrindo mais vezes quando ela estava por perto. Mas, depois de alguns minutos ouvindo-a, Neji sentiu sua atenção escorregar e chocou-se além da crença com os pensamentos que entraram em sua mente.

Quando olhou para ela, os olhos cor de esmeralda brilhando com as palavras que estava dizendo enquanto descansava casualmente o queixo em uma mão e brincando com o porta-guardanapos na mesa com a outra, se surpreendeu com o quão linda era. E quando um punhado de cabelo cor de cerejeira escorregou sobre seus olhos e ela os empurrou de volta com a mão, Neji se viu imaginando se o cabelo dela era realmente tão macio quanto parecia.

Quando o pensamento cruzou sua mente, sentiu sua mão se contorcendo com a necessidade de acariciar os fios rosados e só conseguiu impedir-se de tocá-los por pura força de vontade. Ficou subitamente _furioso_ consigo mesmo por pensar em tais coisas, por quase revelar o conhecimento secreto de seu coração. Não faria bem a ele ceder aos seus sentimentos enganosos e só a machucaria em troca, pois ela seria forçada a dizer-lhe que amava outra pessoa.

Algo deve ter passado pelo seu rosto, já que Sakura parou momentaneamente e perguntou se estava passando bem. Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos brilhantes como pedras preciosas por um instante, mas quando estava prestes a dar sua resposta e dizer que tudo estava bem, Ino se aproximou e o interrompeu. Aparentemente, era ela que Sakura estava esperando para o almoço e, com outro de seus muitos sorrisos, a kunoichi levantou-se e disse adeus a Neji enquanto as duas mulheres se dirigiam para uma mesa nos fundos do restaurante.

Tenten chegou pouco depois disso e tendo conhecido o prodigioso jounin por tanto tempo, imediatamente percebeu sua distração.

"Neji, você está bem?", disse em saudação. "Parece que você acabou de ter um desentendimento com o seu tio."

"Estou bem" respondeu, não querendo discutir o assunto.

"Tudo bem, mas se há alguma coisa que queira conversar, você sabe onde me encontrar."

Ele agradeceu por sua preocupação, mas deixou por isso mesmo. Um pouco mais tarde, quando se separou de Tenten, foi direto para casa treinar. Trabalhou seu corpo como nunca havia feito antes, punindo-se por quase ceder à sua fraqueza. Liberou sua raiva empurrando seu sistema de chakras para seus limites e exerceu seu Byakugan até que não aguentou mais. Exausto, caiu no futon até bem tarde da noite, querendo nada além de ser engolido pelo esquecimento do sono. Mas não conseguiu seu tão desejado descanso, já que visões de cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhos de esmeralda o assombravam e ele permanecia indefinidamente naquela linha tênue entre a vigília e o sono.

Consequentemente, Hyuuga Neji estava em um humor notório durante as próximas duas semanas e dedicou-se a suas missões de todo coração, não querendo ter nenhum contato com ninguém além do que era estritamente necessário. Lee e Kiba perguntaram por ele um dia e vieram vê-lo, mas Neji apenas disse que o Hokage tinha agendado muitas missões para ele e que era impotente para fazer qualquer coisa sobre isso.

Perdendo-se em seu trabalho, ficou surpreso ao descobrir que dois meses se passaram sem que visse Sakura nem uma vez. Isso, no entanto, não significava que seu coração não doía em silêncio pela falta de contato, mas engoliu sua fraqueza e continuou com sua vida.

Foi então que ele foi chamado para o escritório de Tsunade-sama, apenas para encontrar uma equipe de shinobi já reunida lá. Para sua surpresa, Sakura fazia parte da reunião, sentada perto da mesa do Hokage. Sorriu brilhantemente para ele quando se sentou no assento reservado ao lado dela.

Era ainda mais bonita pessoalmente do que em suas lembranças. Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta e ele teve a suspeita de que as reações que seu corpo estava tendo em sua proximidade só foram intensificadas por seu fracasso em vê-la em tanto tempo.

Hyuuga Neji lembrou-se da tarefa em mãos e se obrigou a prestar atenção ao que seu líder estava dizendo, em vez de se concentrar nas pernas cruzadas de Sakura, perigosamente próximas das dele. Por que ela tinha que usar esses shorts e essas botas _toda_ a hora?

Felizmente, Tsunade-sama começou a informá-los sobre a missão que estavam prestes a começar e o jounin de olhos brilhantes pode concentrar sua mente em outro lugar.

Um grupo de homens, alguns deles shinobis renegados de diferentes aldeias, tomou um político como refém e era dito que eles eram liderados por um ninja procurado de Konoha. A missão deveria ser uma operação de resgate, mas deveriam tentar eliminar o ninja renegado ao mesmo tempo. Era aí que Neji entrava. Esta poderia ser considerada uma tarefa ANBU desde que iriam assassinar o homem na primeira oportunidade, e devido à sua experiência, ele lideraria a missão.

Dizia-se que o grupo estava escondido em algum lugar perto da fronteira do país da Névoa e seria tarefa deles rastreá-los e trazer o político de volta. Os homens não deveriam ser um problema, já que não eram ninjas habilidosos e não poderiam se levantar contra um grupo de shinobi realmente qualificados como eles. Seu líder, no entanto, era uma história diferente, já que ele tinha uma história de ser extremamente esperto em se esconder e emboscar seus adversários. Esta foi a razão pela qual Neji foi selecionado, já que com seu Byakugan, ele seria capaz de ver através dos esquemas do renegado sem esforço.

A reunião foi encerrada e todos concordaram em partir à primeira luz da manhã seguinte. Quando todos saíram do escritório, Neji ficou surpreso ao encontrar Sakura ao seu lado enquanto caminhava pelo corredor.

"Não vejo você há um tempo", disse, com um sorriso triste no rosto.

Ele apenas assentiu em resposta, tentando esconder sua confusão. Se não a conhecesse melhor, pensaria que ela estava insinuando que sentiu falta de tê-lo por perto.

"Eu ouvi dizer que você esteve ocupado ..."

"Sim, eu estive", disse com sua voz firme. "A ANBU tem estado extremamente ativa ultimamente."

"Eu sei. Tsunade-sensei me disse que você foi voluntária em quase todas as missões", disse ela, olhando-o pelo canto do olho.

Neji sentiu como se uma bola de boliche caísse na boca do estômago. A Hokage _obviamente_ lhe diria; ela era sua aluna querida, afinal de contas! E agora ela perguntaria por que ... ele simplesmente sabia disso ... e então, teria que dizer a verdade, porque um Hyuuga nunca mentia, não importavam as circunstâncias. Era um código de conduta que havia sido gravado em seu ser desde o momento em que nasceu.

Teria que dizer-lhe a verdade e ela teria que rejeitá-lo.

Mas quando chegaram às portas duplas do quartel-general de Konoha, alguma divindade misericordiosa respondeu suas preces silenciosas.

"Apenas tente não se desgastar", disse a menina, parando momentaneamente nos degraus, "não seria bom se você aparecesse com exaustão no sistema de chakras no hospital e eu tivesse que tratá-lo."

Neji encontrou-se exalando de alívio.

"Eu prometo que não vou" garantiu com um sorriso escapando de seus lábios.

"Acho bom, porque se aparecer, eu pessoalmente vou me certificar de que você não mexa um músculo por pelo menos uma semana", respondeu com um sorriso travesso.

O capitão da ANBU achou que ele morreria com a expressão malandra no rosto dela e se viu falando antes que pudesse se impedir.

"Eu gostaria de ver você tentar".

Quando as palavras saíram de sua boca, se bateu mentalmente e não quis nada mais do que a terra se abrindo sob seus pés e engoli-lo inteiro.

"Isso é um desafio, Hyuuga-san?" Sakura perguntou, seu sorriso se alargando quando deu um passo mais perto dele.

Se os prodígios fossem capazes de suar frio, Neji tinha certeza de que teria feito isso nesse momento. Mas ele já estava na merda, então se iria fazer isso, poderia muito bem fazer direito.

"Isso depende da sua perspectiva", disse olhando diretamente em seus olhos de esmeralda.

Sakura riu então, sacudindo a cabeça enquanto ria. "Bem, nós só temos que ver, então" disse quando chegou ainda mais perto. Parou apenas quando centímetros os separavam e olhou para ele, retornando seu olhar de prata com um brilho distinto em seus próprios olhos.

"Vejo você amanhã", finalmente disse, quebrando o contato visual quando começou a andar pela rua.

Neji ficou nos degraus, observando-a ir embora até que ela virou uma esquina e foi embora. O que diabos acabara de acontecer, ele não tinha certeza, mas tudo o que sabia era que Sakura o abordara por conta própria e tentara, pelo que poderia dizer, flertar com ele.

Por tudo que era mais sagrado, não sabia como isso seria possível.

Não querendo pensar muito nisso, Neji se forçou a se concentrar na próxima missão e começou a planejar todas as possíveis estratégias com as quais poderia confrontar o ninja que deveria eliminar. Mas assim que chegou à sua casa e começou a arrumar o equipamento necessário, ficou mais uma vez perturbado por imagens cheias de cerejeira de Konoha.

Sairia em uma missão e Haruno Sakura faria parte de sua equipe. Este seria o julgamento que ele temia há muito tempo, onde veria se era capaz de impedir que suas emoções nublassem seus julgamentos. Mas esta também era a oportunidade que sonhava secretamente ... quantas vezes desejou que Sakura estivesse ao seu lado durante todas aquelas longas e tediosas missões? Quantas vezes ansiou por sua presença durante todas aquelas noites em que se encontrava dormindo ao ar livre?

Ele sabia que era apenas um pensamento positivo, mas levara muito tempo para admitir que queria lutar lado a lado com ela, para ver se funcionavam bem como um time. Neji sempre dissera a si mesmo secretamente que, se algum dia viesse a compartilhar sua vida com uma mulher, ela teria que ser capaz de acompanhá-lo em combate à sua própria maneira e teria de ser seu parceiro em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Agora, teria sua chance de testar a mulher que tinha ocupava sua mente e se viu dividido entre os desejos opostos de sua mente e seu coração. Uma dessas duas forças internas eventualmente teria que ceder, ou então ele tinha certeza de que perderia sua sanidade ... mas qual delas seria, simplesmente não poderia dizer.

As probabilidades eram equilibradas já que sabia, lá no fundo, que não poderia ser governado por suas emoções, pois isso ia contra tudo o que havia aprendido em sua vida. Os sentimentos tornavam o ninja fraco e entregar-se a eles era algo que um Hyuuga _não_ fazia. Além disso, Sakura estava interessada em outra pessoa e ele não poderia sequer tentar competir contra sua paixão de longa data com Uchiha Sasuke. Todo esse cenário era simplesmente sem sentido.

Mas então, seu coração traiçoeiro trouxe à tona a imagem de Sakura sorridente, travessura evidente em seus olhos radiantes ao falar com ele enquanto permanecia perigosamente perto. Um raio de esperança subiu por sua espinha e ele se viu contemplando a possibilidade dela realmente retornar seu interesse. Ela havia se aproximado dele e o havia envolvido em conversas abertamente. Pelo menos tinha certeza de que ela gostava de sua companhia ... então por que não poderia ser possível que quisesse algo mais?

Balançando a cabeça ferozmente, Hyuuga Neji decidiu que era hora de pôr um fim a esses pensamentos idiotas. Ele tinha uma missão para liderar e não deixaria que coisas como essas o distraíssem, no mínimo. Ser um capitão da ANBU vinha com uma grande responsabilidade e se recusava a colocar em risco a vida dos membros de sua equipe por causa de uma tola obsessão por uma kunoichi.

Se seu tio soubesse o que estava acontecendo em sua mente, Neji tinha certeza de que seria banido do clã para sempre. Shinobi prodigiosos nunca deixavam suas emoções ficarem no caminho do que precisava ser feito e ele prometeu a si mesmo, então e ali, que não seria a exceção.

O jounin de olhos prateados continuou a embalar suas coisas com violência mal controlada, descaradamente ignorando a parte dolorida de seu coração que protestava contra sua decisão.

 **µµµµµ**

Ela sabia que estava louca ... completamente e absolutamente louca. Mas pelo menos poderia culpar parcialmente Ino por isso.

Sakura sempre se orgulhava por ser extremamente consciente do que a rodeava e do que acontecia ao seu redor, mas desta vez, havia sido pega desprevenida.

No começo, achara que as atenções de Neji eram apenas por ser uma pessoa extremamente educada. Ele foi criado em uma casa onde tudo era sobre boas maneiras e respeito, portanto, sempre era mais do que educado com todos que se relacionava. Era o modo natural pelo qual ele se comportava e não havia mais nada para isso. Assim, só porque a levava para casa com mais frequência do que não ou que eles haviam se aproximado muito nos últimos meses não significava _nada_.

Mas então, ele teve que olhar diretamente nos olhos dela por um único momento enquanto estavam sentados juntos naquele restaurante alguns meses atrás ... e tudo de repente virou de cabeça para baixo.

A médica de cabelos rosados admitia: _morrera de_ medo. Portanto, fugira ao lado de Ino e escolheu uma mesa o mais longe possível do capitão da ANBU.

A loira obviamente tinha percebido a situação, já que estava de pé num canto enquanto observava a interação deles por um tempo e só decidiu intervir quando Neji deu a Sakura "o olhar" e a linguagem corporal da médica demonstrou claramente que estava em pânico. Sabendo que eles não seriam capazes de falar abertamente com o Hyuuga e com seus olhos eternos tão próximos, Ino decidiu que precisavam correr e logo saíram pela porta dos fundos.

Quando se sentaram em outro restaurante na rua, Sakura não soube o que dizer. Tudo o que havia pensado sobre Neji foi de repente trazido para nova luz e Ino foi completamente impiedosa em seu interrogatório. Ela a forçou a analisar cada detalhe que havia acontecido durante os últimos meses e as conclusões que ambas estavam chegando não caíram bem para a kunoichi de olhos verdes.

"Como pudemos _não_ ver isso?" Ino exclamou com igual frustração e excitação.

"Ino, eu não acho ..."

"Vamos, Sakura! Esta é a sua chance!"

"Minha chance?" a garota perguntou em confusão.

"Sim! Esta é a sua chance de finalmente provar para você mesma que finalmente superou Sasuke!" sua amiga exclamou com entusiasmo.

Relutantemente, Sakura sabia que havia alguma verdade por trás das palavras de sua amiga, mas não gostou da forma que isso estava acontecendo. É verdade que sempre conversou com Ino sobre seu desejo de esquecer o Uchiha, pelo menos de uma maneira romântica. Seu coração estava devastado demais quando perdoou sua traição, e mesmo que não o odiasse, finalmente decidiu que um homem que a machucou mais vezes do que podia contar não poderia ser bom para ela. Era algo que levara _anos_ para decidir, embora o esforço valesse a pena.

Mas havia uma grande diferença entre dizer ou pensar em algo e agir de fato.

"... e não pense que eu esqueci todas as pequenas coisas que você me contou sobre Neji", Ino estava dizendo, um olhar astuto em seus olhos azuis, "Eu sei que você gosta dele!"

"Claro que gosto dele", Sakura respondeu defensivamente. "Ele é a pessoa mais gentil e educada de Konoha."

"Ouça, querida", Ino disse, tornando-se séria de repente, "Eu não vou forçá-la a ter um relacionamento com ele ou algo assim. Mas quero que você pense sobre isso de verdade ... que mal pode haver se você conhecer Neji um pouquinho melhor? Sakura, depois de tudo que passou, o mínimo que você merece é um homem como ele ".

Misericordiosamente, Ino deixou o assunto para lá, mas a mente de Sakura não deixaria o conseguiu fazer o mesmo tão facilmente. Naquela noite, se revirou e revirou na cama, tentando esquecer o modo como os olhos prateados de Neji a atravessaram, deixando-a saber de suas emoções ocultas. Foi apenas por uma fração de segundo, mas foi o suficiente. Nunca em sua vida experimentou um olhar tão intenso de um homem, e Sakura descobriu que isso a assustava e a emocionava ao mesmo tempo.

Desamparada, se viu lembrando de todos aqueles pequenos encontros que tiveram e lembrou-se da maneira como o rosto dele se iluminava sempre que sorria. Ela sabia que seu cabelo negro chegava quase até a cintura, mas ele preferia tê-lo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo, impedindo-o de ficar em seu caminho enquanto lutava. A luz do sol refletiria em seus cabelos maravilhosamente, banhando-os com brilhantes tons pretos enquanto andava casualmente pela rua.

Sakura lembrou-se de uma vez quando o encontrou a caminho do escritório de Tsunade-sensei; ele acabara de voltar de uma missão e usava seu uniforme ANBU enquanto sua máscara felina pendia frouxamente do pescoço. A kunoichi não conseguira se impedir de encarar sua forma bem construída enquanto ele caminhava pelo corredor, a camisa sem mangas que ele usava revelando abertamente os músculos de seus braços. Neji tinha parado para cumprimentá-la e tudo que podia fazer era olhar para ele, fingindo admirar sua tatuagem ANBU como uma desculpa para sua encarada. Eles trocaram algumas palavras casuais e então retomou seu caminho.

Claro que ele era bonito, _todo mundo_ sabia disso. Hyuuga Neji era um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de toda Konoha! Ele sempre foi extremamente atraente e era o devaneio de cada kunoichi ser seu objeto de afeto, não que ele se permitisse nesse tipo de relacionamento, mas ainda assim, uma garota poderia sonhar. Portanto, Sakura admitiu abertamente sua boa aparência, mas há muito tempo o arquivou como um daqueles homens simplesmente "melhor nem sonhar". Feito isso, não tinha escrúpulos em ter uma amizade sincera com ele e não poupara a situação de outro pensamento.

E então ele teve que ir e complicar as coisas ...

Os dias se passaram e Sakura simplesmente não conseguia apagar a visão dos olhos prateados de sua mente. Passando seus dias querendo e temendo encontrá-lo ao mesmo tempo, foi só depois de um tempo que começou a notar a ausência de Neji. Ela havia se empenhado em colocar um lindo vestido uma noite em que o grupo decidiu sair, mas ficou completamente desapontada quando Lee lhe contou que o prodígio estava atualmente em missão.

Ino notou sua infelicidade imediatamente e disse a ela para não se preocupar, que ele acabaria aparecendo ... exceto que não apareceu. Um mês e meio se passou desde que Sakura o viu pela última vez e estava começando a ficar irritada. Alguém poderia pensar que ele estava fazendo isso de propósito, mas Neji não era o tipo de homem que fazia esse tipo de coisa. Ela se viu acordada até tarde sem dormir só para pensar nele e realizar suas tarefas diárias com pensamentos dele no fundo de sua mente. Como isso aconteceu, não tinha certeza, mas encontrou sua paixão pelo Hyuuga crescendo a cada minuto.

Então, em algum lugar entre sua irritação e seu desejo de vê-lo, Haruno Sakura decidiu conscientemente que, se ele não fosse até ela, iria até ele. Isso significava que ela teria que ser furtiva sobre a coisa toda, mas não tinha a quinta Hokage como mentora e amiga por nada.

Tsunade apenas levantou uma sobrancelha elegante no dia em que sua aluna invadiu seu escritório, pedindo que fosse designada em uma missão com o Capitão Hyuuga Neji da ANBU. Estava prestes a perguntar o motivo por trás de seu pedido, mas uma boa olhada nos olhos da pupila e no jeito como ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior nervosamente foi o suficiente para perceber a causa. A Hokage riu alto e parabenizou Sakura por sua escolha, dizendo que não poderia ter escolhido um homem melhor. Ela então começou a contar-lhe dos estranhos hábitos de missão de Neji ultimamente e a deixou saber que o prodígio estava basicamente trabalhando até o osso.

A médica ninja estreitou os olhos em suspeita com essa informação, mas decidiu deixar para lá por enquanto. O palco estava finalmente pronto e nada se interpunha entre ela e seu objetivo. Neji estava obviamente tendo certos problemas de negação com suas emoções, o que era completamente previsível, e o mínimo que ela podia fazer era ajudá-lo ao longo do caminho ... mesmo que isso significasse que precisava usar todos os truques do livro.

Uma pessoa simplesmente não deixava escapar a oportunidade quando percebia que um prodígio de renome, doce e maravilhosamente bonito tinha sentimentos por você ... Sakura era mais inteligente do que isso. Não sabia como nada disso estava acontecendo, mas a vida estava abrindo uma porta para ela e se recusou a não passar por ela.

Agora, o dia tinha chegado e ela se viu de pé junto aos portões de Konoha com o resto da equipe, esperando o capitão chegar.

Enquanto observava Neji chegar alguns minutos depois, teve a constatação de que estava oficialmente insana. Ele veio até ela e a cumprimentou com um sorriso, mas rapidamente se virou para o resto dos shinobis reunidos, pronto para partir. Sakura se viu momentaneamente lamentando sua decisão, já que de repente percebeu que ele se comportaria de maneira "profissional" durante toda a missão. Mas ela fortaleceu sua determinação e decidiu que, se ele quisesse jogar escondido atrás de seu dever, então teria que vencê-lo.

Se o Hyuuga achava que ela ficaria quieta e passiva esperando que fizesse a sua jogada, então teria uma surpresa. Se havia algo que Sakura aprendeu com suas experiências com Sasuke foi o fato de que na vida, você não podia deixar os dias passarem enquanto fica sentado sem fazer nada. Você precisava sair e lutar pelo que desejava, pelo que queria; você precisava dizer às pessoas que amava como se sentia, porque nunca saberia quando elas desapareceriam da sua vida.

Ela prometeu nunca cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

A equipe saiu do portão, sua formação já estava montada. Eles eram um grupo de seis, portanto, viajariam em pares o tempo todo. O parceiro de Sakura era um jovem chuunin chamado Garu, com quem tinha estado em missões antes. Neji estaria viajando no final da linha com o outro jounin da equipe, Taji. Eles eram os principais membros do grupo e garantiriam a defesa traseira.

Sakura era a única mulher do time, mas não se importava. Se via cercada por homens com mais freqüência do que não e descobriu que poderia se comportar completamente à vontade com eles, o que não era o caso com algumas kunoichis... especialmente uma certa amiga loira dela.

Foi sacudida de seus pensamentos quando percebeu que era hora de sair e viu o primeiro par da equipe saltar para as árvores.

Andando até a linha das árvores, ela passou por Neji, que já havia colocado sua máscara ANBU, e decidiu presenteá-lo com um de seus sorrisos mais charmosos enquanto passava. Ela não conseguia ver o rosto dele, mas era especialista em ler linguagem corporal: os ombros de Neji ficaram tensos e podia jurar que o viu fechar a mão direita antes de ter sido forçada a desviar o olhar.

Rindo um pouco depois de pular para as árvores junto com Garu, Sakura pode ouvir claramente os sons dos dois jounins quando entraram em uma pequena distância atrás deles.

"Do que você está rindo?" Garu perguntou com um sorriso enquanto saltavam de galho em galho.

"Oh nada", Sakura respondeu combinando com o sorriso dele, "Eu só acho que vou me divertir muito nessa missão".

* * *

 **Fiquei curiosa com essa de "sorriso charmoso".Vocês também tem um arsenal de sorrisos charmosos que nem a Sakura? Eu queria ter um hahhahahaha**

 **Essa fic é curtinha, ACHO que termino ao longo dessa semana ainda. O que vocês acharam desse primeiro capítulo** **? Estão ansiosos para ver como a relação deles vai se desenvolver** **? Faz um bom tempo que li essa fic, então não me lembro dos detalhes. Vou meio que redescobrir enquanto traduzo para vocês.**

 **Bem, comentários e favoritos são sempre bem vindos, eu amo quando vocês revisão e me deixam saber o que estão achando da história.**

 **Beijos e até o próximo!**


	2. Capítulo 2 - A missão

**Autora:** Celtic Oak

 **Tradutora:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus e nem a história, só a tradução foi feita por mim.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Missão**

A situação que sonhou nos últimos meses estava se transformando em algo próximo a um pesadelo. Quando se sentou em cima de uma árvore, depois de ter se voluntariado para fazer a primeira vigília, Hyuuga Neji respirou fundo, um pouco mais do que preocupado com a maneira como as coisas estavam progredindo.

Havia prometido a si mesmo, _droga_ . Havia prometido a si mesmo que não daria a nenhum de seus sentimentos um reinado livre ou que os deixaria intrometer-se nos deveres que precisava cumprir. Depois de exercer um controle tão rígido sobre si mesmo por tanto tempo, estava certo de que teria sido capaz de lidar com isso por 5 dias ou mais, mais ou menos o tempo que sua missão deveria durar.

Mas a sensação que vinha com a proximidade de Sakura era um fator que havia esquecido ingenuamente e tê-la tão próxima por longos períodos estava causando estragos em seus sentidos... e em sua mente.

Neji nunca se achou um homem ciumento; nunca havia pensado em coisas em termos de posses e certamente não pensava em outras pessoas dessa maneira. Mas a facilidade com que Sakura interagia com Garu, a maneira casual com que eles falavam o dia todo enquanto viajavam, a forma que o jovem chuunin masculino olhava para ela... isso abrira uma nova perspectiva para a vida que Neji tinha sido anteriormente inconsciente.

Ele tinha _encarado_. Por trás de sua máscara ANBU, o prodígio número um do clã Hyuuga havia explicitamente encarado os dois. Enquanto viajavam pela extensa floresta de Konoha durante todo o dia, não conseguiu se impedir de olhar para as costas de Garu enquanto ele brincava e ria com a kunoichi de cabelo rosa. Algo havia despertado dentro dele e crescera conforme as horas passavam. A princípio, o capitão não tinha ideia do que era; só sabia que estava sentindo o pior tipo de irritação que tinha experimentado em um tempo muito longo e era totalmente direcionado ao shinobi masculino viajando à sua frente dele.

Foi só quando a equipe parou para ter uma rápida refeição no meio do dia que o Hyuuga finalmente percebeu o que havia de errado com ele. Estavam se acomodando em volta de uma pequena clareira e Sakura estava vasculhando sua mochila enquanto procurava por sua comida. Quando se levantou, Garu estava de pé atrás dela e, sem que ela percebesse, bateu diretamente nele. O chuunin a pegou quando a viu tropeçar para frente, murmurando todo tipo de desculpa por ser tão descuidada.

Mas os olhos prateados de Neji tinham claramente observado o modo como suas mãos haviam permanecido por muito tempo sobre a pele de seus braços e como ele parecia relutante em deixá-la ir. A cena causou uma raiva tão intensa e furiosa no seu estômago que seu Byakugan se ativou sem que tivesse qualquer controle sobre isso. Ainda bem que ainda usava a máscara para encobrir a reação violenta, o prodígio se obrigou a se acalmar, a analisar a situação.

Não havia _absolutamente_ nenhuma justificativa para ter reagido dessa maneira, e provavelmente era devido ao fato de que suas emoções traiçoeiras estavam levando a melhor sobre ele. Pegou uma porção da comida e sentou-se a uma pequena distância de todo o grupo, decidido a pensar nas coisas. Depois de contemplar as circunstâncias por alguns instantes, relutou em admitir que havia acabado de experimentar o que as pessoas chamavam de "um ataque de ciúmes". Ele sempre se achara acima de tais respostas emocionais insignificantes, mas parecia que estava errado. Querendo nada mais do que enterrar Garu usando seu juken até que ele estivesse esparramado como uma boneca de pano no chão, Neji imaginou a cena perfeitamente e conseguiu acalmar sua raiva um pouco.

Na verdade, estava enojado consigo mesmo por afundar a níveis tão baixos. Ele e Sakura não tinham absolutamente nada um com o outro, ela poderia ser amiga de quem quisesse... poderia estar com qualquer homem que escolhesse e ele não tinha nenhum direito a opinião sobre isso. Era simples assim. O que ele precisava fazer era se controlar ou então essa missão seria um fracasso. Não havia sentido em desperdiçar seu tempo com essas coisas inúteis.

Tendo chegado a uma decisão satisfatória, Neji tirou a máscara e começou a remexer sua refeição. Mas foi inesperadamente interrompido alguns momentos depois, quando sentiu alguém se aproximar dele. Olhou para a figura que chegava pelo canto do olho e ficou completamente surpreso ao reconhecer Sakura vindo em sua direção.

"Ei, solitário", disse com um sorriso enquanto se sentava ao seu lado.

Ele apenas acenou a cabeça em reconhecimento e continuou comendo, tentando ignorar o modo como seu coração queria explodir de seu peito em sua súbita proximidade. Comeram em silêncio por um tempo, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos privados, aproveitando a refeição juntos.

"Estou feliz que você tenha tirado isso", Sakura disse de repente, quebrando o silêncio sociável.

Neji apenas levantou uma sobrancelha quando virou os olhos em sua direção, silenciosamente expressando sua confusão.

"Sua máscara", a kunoichi explicou enquanto corava levemente, "Eu gosto mais quando você não está usando."

O capitão de olhos prateados olhou por um instante para a máscara felina pendurada no pescoço, tentando evitar completamente os olhos verdes. Não tinha certeza do que ela queria dizer com suas palavras, mas sentiu sua respiração acelerar um pouco.

Um insight súbito brilhou em sua mente naquele momento e sentiu um brilho de esperança entrar em seu coração. Olhou para cima de repente, encontrando seus olhos de esmeralda diretamente e identificou algo indescritível, mas não indesejável, em suas profundezas.

Ele sorriu então. "Bem, eu não podia comer enquanto usava, poderia?"

Sakura olhou para ele perplexa por um momento até perceber que se tratava de uma brincadeira. Sua risada alegre ecoou claramente através da clareira e Neji apreciou o som. Ele sabia que suas tentativas de humor não eram as melhores do mundo, mas se conseguisse fazê-la rir assim com mais frequência, se consideraria um homem satisfeito.

O grupo retomou a caminhada poucos minutos depois e Neji mais uma vez tomou seu lugar na parte de trás da equipe junto com Taji. Seus impulsos ciumentos tinham diminuído um pouco, mas o modo como Garu falava tão familiarizado com Sakura ainda fazia com que apertasse os dentes com irritação de vez em quando.

Apesar do fato de que Sakura havia expressado sua preferência em relação à sua máscara, o prodígio decidiu mantê-la, já que isso permitia que ele fizesse cara feia na hora que quisesse para o chunnin, sem que ninguém percebesse, especialmente ela. De qualquer forma, era um procedimento estrito da ANBU para um membro, para não dizer um capitão, ter sua máscara em todos os momentos durante uma missão. Nunca se sabia quando a oportunidade de matar o inimigo designado se apresentaria e a necessidade de permanecer anônimo era crucial para um caçador ninja.

Eles viajaram pelo resto da tarde sem intercorrências. Estariam chegando às fronteiras do País da Névoa ao meio-dia do dia seguinte e então a tarefa de rastrear o grupo de ninjas renegados começaria. Neji escolheu um local adequado para a equipe se acomodar durante a noite e se ofereceu fazer a primeira vigia novamente; Benji, outro dos chuunins, e finalmente Garu cuidariam as próximas vigílias.

Quando todos começaram a se estabelecer entre as raízes das árvores, Neji notou o chuunin mencionado acima fazendo seu caminho, com o saco de dormir enrolado na mão, em direção ao lugar onde Sakura já estava estabelecida. Rápido como a luz, o jounin não soube o que o impulsionou para tais ações, mas se viu colocando seu saco de dormir no único espaço disponível ao lado da kunoichi de cabelo rosa, ganhando um olhar desagradável de Garu.

Agindo como se não tivesse notado, o prodígio Hyuuga começou a arrumar suas coisas, sem saber que Sakura estava olhando para ele com desconfiança. Se virou quando terminou e a encontrou observando-o sentada em seu próprio saco dormir já preparado.

"Certificando-se de que nenhum monstro me ataque durante a noite?", perguntou, aquele sorriso travesso no rosto dela novamente.

"Talvez", respondeu sem compromisso, mas uma faísca em seus olhos prateados traiu a expressão estoica de suas feições.

A rosada soltou uma risada suave ao se levantar ao lado dele e se inclinou em direção a sua forma alta. "Bem, eu certamente vou dormir melhor sabendo que você está do meu lado", sussurrou, suas palavras audíveis apenas para seus ouvidos.

Com isso, ela deu a volta e se dirigiu para ajudar Jouro, que já estava acendendo uma fogueira para preparar o jantar a uma pequena distância.

Neji assistiu sua forma recuando em assombro, congelado no local, completamente surpreso pelas palavras que ela tinha acabado de falar. Não queria pensar muito sobre isso, mas seu corpo já estava enviando visões à sua mente sobre o que poderia acontecer durante a noite com seus colchonetes tão próximos... uma troca de sussurros aquecidos, seu gosto em sua língua enquanto ele corria sua mãos através de seus fios rosa...

' _Pare com isso!_ \- pensou ferozmente, parando o ataque espontâneo de seus hormônios. Esse não era o momento para se empolgar com essas coisas. Ele era um capitão da ANBU e estava em uma missão. Essa era a única coisa que deveria estar passando por sua mente.

Mas algumas horas depois, ele se viu patrulhando sentado em uma árvore próxima, sua mente numa desordem completa com os acontecimentos do dia. A equipe dormia pacificamente embaixo dele, mas seus olhos prateados não podiam impedir-se de olhar para a forma adormecida da médica do grupo a cada dois minutos.

Sakura estava efetivamente quebrando as paredes de seu controle firmemente contido e ele não tinha certeza do que faria se finalmente conseguisse derrubá-las. Pelo bem de ambos, precisava se lembrar de suas responsabilidades, repetindo-as como um mantra repetidamente dentro de sua cabeça.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Hyuuga Neji não tinha certeza se sairia ileso de uma missão.

 **µµµµµ**

Um demônio a possuíra; essa era a única explicação plausível que poderia elucidar seu comportamento.

Quando Sakura planejou sua estratégia ao pedir a Tsunade que a incluísse na missão, claramente pretendia ficar de olho em Neji de uma certa distância, com a intenção de simplesmente avaliar sua conduta e reações. Definitivamente _não_ planejara se jogar sobre ele na primeira chance que surgisse, esse não é o tipo de garota que era. Então, decidiu que iria estudá-lo antes de decidir tomar mais uma ação.

Mas a teoria e a prática atual diferiam muito... especialmente quando se encontrava total e terrivelmente atraída pelo objeto de estudo.

Poderia jurar que um espírito maligno havia tomado seu corpo e a forçou a dizer as palavras que havia dito. Disse explicitamente que gostava de ver seu rosto e flertara abertamente com ele, expressando uma provável insinuação quando o encontrou preparando o saco de dormir ao lado do dela...

Pela enésima vez naquele dia, Sakura lembrou a si mesma que era completamente e absolutamente insana.

Ela se revirou dentro de seu saco, procurando uma posição confortável para dormir, mas sabia que o sono estava longe de chegar. Abrindo os olhos, viu o colchão vazio de Neji a uma mão de distância da sua e sabia que, se se concentrasse o suficiente, podia sentir o perfume inebriante que irradiava dele.

Esse foi outro fator contribuinte para o incremento de sua insanidade. Ela descobriu que simplesmente _amava_ o jeito que ele cheirava... fresco e limpo, como a chuva, e inegavelmente masculino. Ele impregnava tudo o que tocava com seu cheiro e ela mal conseguia evitar aproximar-se do seu saco de dormir para enterrar o nariz nele. A única coisa que a impediu de fazer isso foi o fato de que sabia que ele estava vigiando o acampamento de um ponto de observação em alguma das árvores ao redor.

Sakura não tinha certeza se seria capaz de manter uma distância segura dele pelo resto da missão. Rezando para que encontrassem o grupo renegado rapidamente, desejou que tudo aquilo acabasse logo. A proximidade de Neji estava fazendo coisas estranhas com seus hormônios e a pior parte era que estava realmente gostando. E o fato de que seu uniforme ANBU apenas acentuava o corpo bem construído que ele normalmente cobria também não ajudava.

A Kunoichi descobriu que estava rapidamente desenvolvendo uma pequena obsessão por seus braços. A maneira como seus bíceps apertavam quando ele fazia seus movimentos diários era o suficiente para fazê-la perder o fôlego... e isso sem mencionar a forma como sua tatuagem ANBU ondulava quando fazia esse movimento peculiar com o ombro...

De repente, sentiu que estava quente demais dentro de seu saco de dormir e se viu respirando profundamente na tentativa de se acalmar. Ela realmente precisava dormir porque amanhã seria definitivamente um longo dia, mas visões de um certo jounin de olhos prateados a impediam de descansar um pouco.

Convocando uma técnica muito útil que aprendera durante seu longo treinamento médico, a médica forçou seu sistema de chakras a desacelerar e propositalmente reduziu as atividades de seu corpo, simulando um estado de sono profundo. Levou sua mente apenas alguns momentos para alcançar o mesmo estado do corpo e finalmente foi capaz de cair no sono.

Mas mesmo enquanto dormia, visões de cabelos negros e olhos prateados brilharam por trás de seus olhos durante toda a noite.

 **µµµµµ**

Eles estavam em uma situação terrível e Neji sabia disso. Havia descoberto a armadilha do inimigo com facilidade, mas Benji não havia recebido sua advertência na hora certa e pisou no fio, desencadeado o caos.

Uma grande explosão se seguiu, fazendo a equipe voar em todas as direções, presos na onda de sua explosão. Se recuperaram rapidamente, no entanto, e retornaram ao local para começar a luta. Apesar deste fato, foram pegos completamente desprevenidos e o inimigo tinha toda a vantagem: eles haviam escolhido o campo de batalha e estavam usando-o contra eles.

Neji sabia que teriam que fazer uma retirada momentânea e depois se reagrupar, mas mesmo que não fossem muito habilidosos, os renegados estavam lutando ferozmente e não permitiram que sua equipe se desviasse. Eles estavam seriamente em desvantagem numérica, o que normalmente não teria sido um problema, mas devido às circunstâncias, poderia ser mortal se não agissem logo. Portanto, ele teria que tomar as coisas em suas próprias mãos.

Dando a ordem de recuar, saiu ao ar livre, incapacitando dois shinobi inimigos ao mesmo tempo. Sua equipe não hesitou em seguir suas ordens e começou a voltar ao ponto de encontro escolhido. Quando o grupo renegado começou a perseguir os ninjas em retirada do capitão, o prodígio Hyuuga começou o giro de seu Kaiten, fazendo os ninjas mais próximos voarem para longe com a energia de sua técnica. Nenhum conseguiu se aproximar dele, apesar de terem tentado, e alguns dos homens mais inexperientes perderam a vida por causa disso.

Quando viu que a equipe conseguiu criar uma distância razoável entre eles e os inimigos, parou de girar e começou a segui-los, pulando nas árvores. O inimigo obviamente não o deixaria ir tão facilmente e foram atrás dele rapidamente.

Mas quando passou por um determinado conjunto de árvores, viu Sakura e Taji esperando-o passar para logo em seguida disparar uma saraivada de kunais com papéis explosivos nos ninjas perseguidores. Isso não os impediu, mas foi o suficiente para atrasá-los consideravelmente. Pegando velocidade, os três bombearam seus pés com chakra e alcançaram o resto da equipe a certa distância.

Eles continuaram, não querendo parar até terem certeza de que haviam perdido o inimigo de vista. Mesmo depois de terem despistado, continuaram ao correr às margens do rio que cortava a floresta. Mas o Byakugan de Neji avistou um ninja à sua direita, vindo diretamente para um Jouro distraído, que estava a frente. Em uma explosão de velocidade, se lançou para frente, interceptando a shuriken lançada pelo ninja com seu próprio ombro e entrando imediatamente em combate. Ordenando a sua equipe para continuar em frente, o jounin de olhos prateados percebeu que outros dois ninjas estavam vindo em sua direção. Não eram nada que não pudesse lidar, mas subitamente sentiu seus movimentos desacelerarem involuntariamente.

Ele não teve tempo para pensar sobre isso e rapidamente se virou para encarar os três ninjas ao mesmo tempo. Sakura apareceu ao seu lado de repente, dando um soco mortal em um de seus atacantes que o fez voar em direção as arvores, tamanha sua força.

Agora era dois a dois, mas Neji percebeu que seu corpo simplesmente não estava respondendo às ordens que seu cérebro enviava. Inevitavelmente, um dos shinobi acertou-lhe um golpe, forçando-o a perder o equilíbrio e cair de cabeça no rio abaixo, atingindo parcialmente a parte de trás de seu crânio contra uma pedra.

"NEJI!" Sakura gritou ao vê-lo cair, mas os dois inimigos apareceram à sua frente. Raiva rapidamente assumiu o controle e a kunoichi de cabelos rosados lançou um chute mortal em direção ao ninja à sua esquerda, seu pé conectando diretamente com suas costelas. Ouviu os ossos estalarem quando o homem gritou de dor e caiu na água abaixo deles.

Sem perder nem um segundo, ela se virou para o atacante restante. Partiu para cima dele com uma combinação de socos, mas o maldito conseguiu se esquivar. No entanto, ele não mediu com precisão a largura do galho em que estavam lutando e seus pés encontraram o vazio, levando-o a voar diretamente para a água junto com os outros.

Antes mesmo de ouvir o corpo bater nas rochas, acompanhado de um grito agonizante, Sakura já estava correndo atrás de seu capitão. Não se permitindo tempo para refletir sobre os ninjas inúteis que seus inimigos realmente eram, seguiu o rio com uma velocidade incrível, usando chakra para impulsionar seus pés e aumentar a velocidade.

Felizmente, encontrou o corpo flutuante de Neji alguns minutos depois e pulou das árvores. Mergulhando nas corredeiras sem pensar duas vezes, nadou em sua direção o mais rápido que pôde. Finalmente o alcançou depois de muito esforço e começou a arrastá-lo para a praia. Felizmente, ele estava flutuando com o rosto pouco acima da água, mas isso não queria necessariamente dizer que não tivesse engolido um pouco da água.

Convocando sua força enquanto ativava seu chakra, o até a parte rasa. Facilitou um pouco quando seus pés finalmente tocaram no fundo, mas ainda era complicado tirar Neji da água. Depois de alguns instantes, o deitou na grama ao lado da praia e pressionou o ouvido em seu peito. Felizmente ele respirava, mas ainda estava completamente inconsciente. Checou a cabeça por ferimentos e encontrou uma grande protuberância se formando na parte de trás de seu crânio. Tratou-o com as mãos brilhando em verde pelo chakra e percebeu que não era sério, mesmo que provavelmente tivesse uma dor de cabeça ao acordar.

Foi então que percebeu seu ombro sangrando. Levantou o tecido da camisa e reconheceu a ferida como um dano causado por shuriken, mas o que mais a preocupava era a cor do sangue que saía dela. Era roxo escuro e gritava veneno veneno.

Começou seu trabalho imediatamente e arrancou a camisa de Neji para que pudesse ter acesso mais fácil à ferida. Fazendo os selos de mão para neutralizar o veneno, colocou as mãos sobre a lesão, bombeando seu chakra no tecido danificado. Parte do veneno entrou em seu sistema sanguíneo para que ela também tivesse que purifica-lo.

Trabalhando atentamente sobre ele por pelo menos quinze minutos, Sakura ficou satisfeita ao finalmente terminar a neutralização e ficou feliz que o veneno não fosse nada parecido com o que tinha extraído de Kankurou. Ela se permitiu sentar por um momento, um pouco cansada de seus esforços.

Logo se deu conta de que não tinha ideia de onde poderiam estar, já que o rio os levara a uma longa distância. Também precisava encontrar um lugar para que Neji pudesse descansar até que acordasse, o que poderia ser a qualquer momento entre agora e algumas horas. Mesmo que sua ferida não sangrasse mais, definitivamente precisava ser enfaixada e tratada com antibióticos.

Olhando a floresta ao seu redor, Sakura avistou uma grande pedra encostada em algumas imensas raízes salientes de uma árvore. Isso criou uma pequena abertura semelhante a uma caverna e ela decidiu que essa era a melhor opção que teriam.

Carregou as mochilas, que estavam encharcadas, para o santuário improvisado primeiro. Felizmente, o chão estava parcialmente coberto de musgo, o que forneceria uma 'cama' perfeita para Neji.

Voltando ao local onde o capitão estava descansando, se ajoelhou atrás de sua cabeça. Cuidadosamente o pegou e enganchou seus braços sob os dele, levantando seu torso do chão. Felizmente, o lugar que ela escolheu não era tão longe, mas teve que manobrar em torno de algumas pedras para chegar a ele. Levou algum tempo para arrastar Neji o caminho todo pois não queria machucá-lo ainda mais e, uma vez que conseguiu, colocou-o suavemente entre o musgo.

Saiu rapidamente do esconderijo para apagar as marcas deixadas pelas pernas que ele criou enquanto o arrastava, certificando-se de que não restassem sinais visíveis que pudessem revelar sua posição. Uma vez que garantiu que o perímetro estava seguro, Sakura voltou para o lado dele e abriu a mochila, procurando por seu estoque sempre presente de bandagens.

Foi então que se virou para encará-lo e percebeu a situação em que inadvertidamente se metera. Ali estava ele, o prodígio Hyuuga, sem camisa e inconsciente na frente dela... felizmente inconsciente de qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer com ele.

Poderia olhar o quanto quisesse para ele e se viu fazendo exatamente isso. Admirando o modo como o peito dele subia e descia com a respiração, os olhos verdes desceram até o musculoso abdômen e se demoraram no seu umbigo. Por sua vida, não sabia o que achava tão a ponto de sentir sua mão coçar para chegar perto dele e tocá-lo. Felizmente ainda havia muito para absorver e seus olhos logo subiram pelos braços delineados.

A tentação era demais e Sakura descobriu que sua mão tinha vida própria quando a estendeu e acariciou o músculo duro de seu bíceps. As pontas dos dedos continuaram a subir e traçaram os contornos da tatuagem ANBU, completamente encantados com a sensação de sua pele. Quando estava prestes a chegar até o rosto dele, imediatamente parou, de repente, chocada com o que estava fazendo.

Pelo amor de Deus, era uma médica, droga! Neji era uma amigo em estado de necessidade e era imperativo que tratasse de seus ferimentos e cuidasse dele enquanto se curava. O que acabara de fazer era completamente desrespeitoso, isso para não dizer anti-ético! Como poderia enfrentar Tsunade-sama depois e dizer-lhe que acariciou seu paciente enquanto ele estava com frio?

Coçando ferozmente as raízes do cabelo, a kunoichi pegou as ataduras que estavam sem uso no colo e fortaleceu sua resolução. Começou a envolver seu ombro da maneira mais profissional após passar uma camada generosa do creme antibiótico que sempre carregava consigo. Assim que terminou, pegou a camiseta rasgada que tirara de Neji e colocou-a em um embrulho debaixo da cabeça para poder agir como travesseiro.

Viu que o cabelo dele ainda pingava de seu pequeno 'mergulho', então pegou os fios grossos e torceu-os e tirou o excesso de água para que secasse mais rápido. Enquanto segurava as mechas negras em suas mãos, ficou surpresa com quão longo seu cabelo realmente era. Organizando-o de uma forma elegante ao seu lado, pensou sobre o que mais poderia fazer para deixá-lo mais confortável.

 _Suas calças estão encharcadas também_ , Inner Sakura interrompeu de repente.

Os olhos de esmeralda não puderam se impedir de olhar para as calças e o rubor da kunoichi se intensificou dez vezes. Sempre podia confiar em sua persona interior para fazer comentários inconvenientes como esse!

'Cale-se!', respondeu dentro de sua mente.

 _Vamos lá ... só uma pequena amostra? Ele não precisa saber!_

"Mas **eu** saberia!"

Levantando-se em um único movimento fluido, Sakura percebeu que precisava se manter ocupada antes de fazer algo que fosse se arrepender depois. Pegou sua mochila e começou a tirar tudo para que pudesse secar melhor. Um pequeno sol brilhava através do nevoeiro e ela estendeu seu conjunto extra de roupas em um raio de sol para acelerar o processo de secagem; tirou o cobertor e o estendeu também. Olhou para a mochila de Neji e pensou em fazer o mesmo por ele.

 _É o mínimo que você pode fazer!_ Sakura interior disse, sua curiosidade de ver o que estava dentro da bolsa do Capitão mais do que um pouco evidente.

Revirando os olhos, a médica de cabelo rosa decidiu que procuraria por uma camisa extra e a secaria para que ele pudesse ter algo para vestir quando acordasse. Pegando sua mochila, olhou para os lados, tentando não olhar propositadamente para qualquer coisa ao mesmo tempo e encontrou a camisa que estava procurando. Estava completamente encharcada, assim como suas próprias roupas, então colocou em outro raio de sol nas proximidades.

Agora, tudo que podia fazer era esperar ... e esperar significava que não tinha mais nada a fazer além de encarar o torso deliciosamente exposto e bem construído de Neji ...

 _Mude as calças dele!_ Sua voz interior entrou.

'NÃO!'

Mas conforme o pensamento cruzou sua mente, seus olhos viajaram para sua bolsa mais uma vez e resolveu tirar outro conjunto de calças para ele. Eram um pouco mais curtos do que os que ele usava atualmente, mais como os que costumava usar antes, e provavelmente alcançariam logo abaixo dos joelhos. Colocando-os ao lado de sua camisa, Sakura olhou em volta, tentando encontrar algo para se manter ocupada.

Por isso, decidiu que iria arrumar o conteúdo de sua mochila e certificar-se de que os medicamentos que carregava não estavam muito molhados. Seu treinamento médico sempre estipulou que carregasse suas coisas em sacos plásticos, já que você nunca poderia adivinhar quando aconteceriam incidentes como o que acabara de experimentar. Passando por cima de suas pequenas garrafas, envelopes e pergaminhos, ficou surpresa ao descobrir que quase duas horas se passaram quando sentiu algo molhado em seu ombro.

Olhos de esmeralda hesitantes se voltaram para o céu e encontraram nuvens ameaçadoras pairando sobre si. Felizmente, o refúgio que escolhera para os dois evitaria a chuva, mas ainda assim não era um bom presságio para eles se começasse a chover. Pegando as roupas espalhadas, ficou feliz em descobrir que estavam quase secas. Dobrou-as e as colocou debaixo de uma das raízes da árvore. Logo em seguida o aguaceiro começou.

Sakura gemeu em aborrecimento e virou os olhos irritados para o céu. Seu refúgio não era muito grande e teria que sentar-se bem perto de Neji para evitar que se molhasse. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso, então se aproximou de sua forma imóvel e escolheu um local perto do ombro machucado. Levando os joelhos até o queixo, ela suspirou de frustração, imaginando como os outros membros da equipe estavam se saindo. Assim que o capitão acordasse, teriam que procurá-los; entretanto, se a chuva torrencial que caía sobre eles continuasse, então provavelmente teriam que esperar ainda mais.

O ruído relaxante da chuva caindo ressoou em seus ouvidos e Sakura sentiu os olhos se fechando. Decidiu que deveria descansar um pouco enquanto ainda podia e caiu em uma leve meditação, ajustando seus sentidos para que acordasse se houvesse alguma mudança em seus arredores.

Ficou assim por um tempo, mas acabou sendo interrompida por um gemido baixo. Olhos esmeralda se abriram e rapidamente focaram em Neji, que aparentemente estava finalmente acordando.

Sakura tirou o cantil de água de sua mochila e colocou-o ao seu lado, pronta para dar ao prodigioso Hyuuga algo para beber, já que ele provavelmente precisaria disso.

"Neji", sussurrou suavemente, ajudando-o a voltar ao mundo desperto.

 **µµµµµ**

Sentia-se como se uma pedra de cinco toneladas tivesse caído em cima dele e o tivesse prendido no chão. Sua cabeça vibrou um pouco e a parte de trás de seu crânio parecia estar prestes a cair. Na verdade, não queria nada mais do que ficar nesse esquecimento escuro onde não podia sentir nada, ficar suspenso nas sombras e não ter que pensar em nada.

Mas algo o impediu de ficar ... um cheiro ... um aroma familiar e sedutor. Era como o cheiro de flores sob o sol misturado com a fragrância refrescante dos morangos. Apesar de sua falta de contato com o mundo consciente, esse cheiro estava causando estragos em seu cérebro e de alguma forma o fez querer abrir os olhos, acordar ... para enfrentar a dor que eventualmente viria, porque se o fizesse, então veria _ela_ .

"Neji", uma suave voz feminina sussurrou perto de sua orelha e descobriu que simplesmente amava o jeito que ela dizia seu nome. "Neji."

Não queria nada além de ir até ela... Sakura estava chamando-o porque precisava dele... Neji _tinha_ que ir até ela...

Com pura força de vontade, forçou seu corpo a acordar e abriu os olhos abruptamente. O mundo girou violentamente e, incapaz de se concentrar em qualquer coisa, foi forçado a fechá-los novamente. Sentiu uma mão macia em seu peito, impedindo-o de tentar sentar-se e tentando firmá-lo durante a transição.

Depois de alguns momentos, as coisas começaram a desacelerar e ele respirou profundamente. Sua dor de cabeça se tornou mais aguda, mas não era tão ruim quanto pensou inicialmente. Sentiu uma dor aguda no ombro e moveu-se inconscientemente para avaliar o dano. Quando fez isso, percebeu que já estava enfaixado e seus olhos se abriram lentamente apenas para olhar a mão segurando-o suavemente.

Olhos espantados de prata olharam para os dedos esguios e viraram para a esquerda só para encontrarem uma kunoichi de cabelo rosa ajoelhada ao seu lado, olhos esmeralda envoltos em preocupação.

"Shhh", ela disse, aproximando-se e acariciando sua bochecha com a outra mão, "vá devagar ... não force".

Surpreendentemente, a sensação da palma da mão contra o rosto fez seu corpo se acalmar consideravelmente e ele não estava em posição de lutar contra o efeito que o toque dela estava causava em si. Fez o que lhe foi dito, permitindo que seu corpo se ajustasse, e depois de apenas alguns momentos, foi se sentindo cada vez melhor.

Mas a mente de Neji finalmente voltou a funcionar e os eventos que o levaram a cair no rio voltaram a sua memória. Lembrando de como Sakura tinha sido a única a vir em seu auxílio, claramente se lembrava de como ela estava em pé no galho da árvore com dois shinobi inimigos ele mesmo desmoronava.

Sentando-se com pressa, segurou os braços de Sakura, procurando por ferimentos. "Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Você está ferida?"

Um rubor se espalhou por suas bochechas com sua proximidade e ela ficou completamente surpresa com o efeito que seu toque preocupado estava tendo nela. Contudo, se viu sorrindo para o fato de que aqui estava ele, ombro machucado e tudo, mas tudo com o que se preocupava era seu bem-estar.

"Eu estou bem", assegurou, "você é quem deve se preocupar! Você me deu um susto".

Neji piscou, assustado. Pela primeira vez, olhou em volta e notou o que os rodeava. Ele estava sentado debaixo de uma grande pedra que estava encostada a uma grande árvore atrás de Sakura; entre as raízes da árvore havia mini-alcovas cobertas de musgo onde as suas mochilas e coisas estavam escondidas.

De repente, percebeu que ainda segurava a médica pelos braços e tirou as mãos como se estivesse segurando carvão quente. Respirando profundamente e lembrando-se de que era o líder desta missão que de repente se desorganizou, ele sentou-se e calmamente pediu a Sakura que lhe contasse o que havia acontecido.

Sua persona interior não ficou nada feliz por ele ter tirado as mãos quentes de si, e se Sakura fosse honesta consigo mesma, ela também não tinha. Ele estava mais uma vez assumindo o papel de 'capitão de equipe' e não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso. Deixando o assunto de lado por enquanto, começou a contar-lhe sobre como tinha conseguido resgatá-lo do rio depois de derrotar os ninjas perseguidores e se esforçou muito para ignorar o fato de que ele estava sentado sem camisa na sua frente, alguns fios soltos do seu cabelo de ônix emoldurando o rosto com traços impecáveis.

Depois que ela terminou de falar, Neji suspirou em resignação. "Obrigado", disse baixinho, "eu fui extremamente descuidado. Deveria saber que a shuriken estava envenenada."

"Não foi nada, então não se preocupe com isso", respondeu com um sorriso encantador, notando como os olhos dele a evitavam.

"Pelo menos não é tão ruim quanto poderia ter sido; o resto da equipe provavelmente está se escondendo perto do ponto de encontro agora", continuou o rapaz, dando uma olhada em seu pequeno santuário. "Nós vamos ter que esperar a chuva, no entanto."

"Isso é o que pensei também", disse Sakura, olhando para o céu ainda derramando. De alguma forma, não estava mais tão irritada com a chuva.

 _Pode ter a ver com o fato de que agora você pode passar um tempo sozinho com ele ... e ele ainda está sem camisa!_ Sakura interior interrompeu em alegria.

Quando o pensamento cruzou sua mente, a kunoichi de cabelo rosa não pôde evitar olhar para a barriga musculosa de Neji enquanto continuava sentado à sua frente em silenciosa contemplação.

"Você gostaria de um pouco de chá?", deixou escapar e sem esperar por sua resposta, ela se levantou, indo em direção a mochila.

"Eu adoraria tomar um pouco", respondeu. Pelo tom de sua voz, soube que ele estava sorrindo, mas não tinha coragem de olhar diretamente para ter certeza... pelo menos não enquanto não houvesse nada cobrindo a parte superior de seu corpo. Mais uma vez temia que fosse fazer algo que pudesse se arrepender depois.

Empenhando-se em preparar algo para beber, Sakura tirou uma panela pequena que sempre carregava em sua mochila e colocou as folhas de chá nela. Sempre carregava todos os diferentes tipos de chá, já que a maioria deles podia ser usada para fins medicinais. Quando se virou, viu que Neji já tinha pegado alguns galhos secos entre as raízes e tinha começado uma pequena fogueira para esquentar a água por ela.

Colocando a panela no fogo depois de enchê-la com um pouco da água da cantina, Sakura voltou a procurar seus copos. "Acho que teremos que lavá-los", disse em voz alta e foi em direção à borda da pedra que servia de teto. Ela estendeu a mão e segurou as xícaras sob a chuva por um tempo, lavando-as o melhor que pôde. Quando se virou, encontrou Neji fitando-a com uma expressão melancólica no rosto, mas assim que ela encontrou seu olhar, sua fachada ficou neutra mais uma vez.

Sentada em frente ao fogo, a kunoichi encarou as chamas em silêncio enquanto esperavam pela água. Agora que tinha sua chance, havia tantas coisas que queria contar para ele, mas ela simplesmente descobriu que não tinha coragem de fazê-lo. Um movimento levou os olhos na direção do Hyuuga e assistiu enquanto ele puxava as amarras do cabelo.

Olhos esmeralda olharam maravilhados uma cascata de preto cair sobre seus ombros e cobrir parcialmente o rosto. Seus olhos prateados criaram um contraste chocante com a cor escura dos cabelos e Sakura descobriu que, de repente, simplesmente não conseguia mais respirar.

O capitão começou a tarefa tediosa de tentar penteá-lo para que pudesse amarrá-lo novamente e seu rosto se encolheu de aborrecimento com as dezenas de pequenos nós que os dedos longos encontraram. Ele não estava sendo muito gentil com os fios, e continuava puxando o cabelo com força.

Antes que pudesse pensar sobre o que estava fazendo, Sakura se encontrou caminhando em sua direção. Ajoelhando-se atrás dele, pegou o cabelo longo em suas mãos e começou a alisá-lo, os movimentos suaves de suas mãos em completa disparidade com os movimentos anteriores capitão.

Neji _congelou_ . Ele sentou-se total e completamente imóvel, não acreditando no que realmente estava acontecendo. Mais uma vez, descobriu que, como geralmente acontecia com a beleza de cabelos rosa, não sabia se deveria fugir para a chuva ou se inclinar contra ela.

No final, não fez nenhuma das duas coisas. Ele simplesmente ficou imóvel, sem ousar mover um músculo, como se estivesse em um sonho que se dispersaria com a menor interrupção. Mas a tensão de seus músculos involuntariamente diminuiu quando os movimentos dos dedos de Sakura continuaram e Neji encontrou seus olhos se fechando em prazer. Era _tão_ bom tê-la acariciando seu cabelo... parecia tão pacífico... tão _certo._ Permitindo-se o menor momento de fraqueza, o prodígio do Hyuuga apreciou a proximidade que ambos de repente compartilharam.

Vendo que ele estava finalmente relaxando, Sakura ficou mais ousada. Seus dedos se amassaram em seus cabelos e alcançaram seu couro cabeludo, massageando-o suavemente. Com cuidado para não tocar no caroço que se formou devido à queda anterior, esfregou o crânio, chegando a massagear o pescoço.

Um gemido baixo soou do centro de seu peito quando ela se deparou com um ponto extremamente sensível logo atrás de sua orelha, e Sakura se encontrou arquivando sua localização para futuras referências. Teria ficado feliz em continuar por horas, mas a água na panela começou a ferver e foi forçada a parar com suas ministrações.

Quando Sakura tirou as mãos, Neji abriu os olhos prateados e não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco desolado. Olhou para a garota que preparava ambas as xícaras e suspirou em resignação enquanto seu coração batia incessantemente alto em seu peito. Começou a amarrar seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Eles beberam o chá em silêncio, cada um não se atrevendo a olhar para o outro. A intensidade da chuva diminuíra um pouco e só o som da garoa caindo podia ser ouvido por toda parte.

Sakura sabia que deveria dizer alguma _coisa_ ... _qualquer coisa_ . Mas descobriu que sua língua de repente parecia pesar uma tonelada e, embora houvesse muitas coisas que quisesse dizer a ele, perguntar a ele, simplesmente não poderia fazê-lo naquele momento.

 _Você pode dizer o que quiser, mas_ ** _não_** _lembre-o de que ainda não colocou uma camiseta,_ Inner Sakura disse com vigor.

Incapaz de se conter, Sakura riu levemente com isso, levando a mão à boca, envergonhada quando Neji se virou para olhá-la ao som.

"O que foi?", perguntou curiosamente.

"Ermmm ...", Sakura respondeu hesitante, desviando o olhar.

 _Sua idiota! Esta é sua chance!_ A persona interior exclamou. _Diga alguma coisa para ele._

"Bem, a situação é meio engraçada", disse sem jeito, "quero dizer, que estejamos você... e eu, aqui... totalmente sozinhos".

Sakura interior começou a desmaiar pelas suas palavras banais e a kunoichi de cabelo rosa desejou que o chão a engolisse. Parecera tão idiota!

Os olhos de Neji se estreitaram levemente e encararam o rosto dela como se tentasse discernir alguma coisa. Aparentemente, ele encontrou o que procurava e usou-o como base para falar.

"Porque você pensaria isso?", perguntou suavemente, seu rosto cuidadosamente em branco.

"Porque ... porque ..." Sakura começou a dizer.

'Porque os seus incríveis olhos prateados me disseram demais naquele dia meses atrás e eu estou obcecada por você desde então!', pensou em frustração.

Respirando profundamente, a medica se acalmou e reuniu coragem. Decidiu que uma mudança na abordagem cairia bem.

"Você não acha que estamos mais próximos ultimamente?" perguntou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Os olhos prateados se arregalaram levemente, surpresos com a pergunta dela. Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente em resposta.

"E você não acha ótimo que a gente fale e se veja com mais frequencia?"

"Sim, é", respondeu sem hesitar, os olhos ainda olhando incrédulos para ela.

"Eu realmente gosto da sua companhia Neji", continuou timidamente, esperando que ele entendesse o que estava insinuando.

"Eu também gosto da sua companhia", respondeu, seu rosto completamente desprovido de expressão.

Sakura quase suou. Como alguém poderia ser tão ignorante? Mas enquanto encarava-o por baixo dos cílios, seu rosto totalmente sério e os olhos não transmitindo nada, começou a se questionar e se perguntou se ele _realmente a_ olhara da maneira que achava que tinha antes. Talvez tenha simplesmente imaginado a coisa toda, afinal. Em sua necessidade de encher seu coração vazio, talvez tivesse inventado todo o cenário em sua cabeça, escolhendo o lindo ninja de Konoha como seu ator principal.

Provavelmente foi tudo uma invenção de seu cérebro excessivamente imaginativo.

"Já terminou com isso?" perguntou, pegando sua xícara de chá.

De repente, confuso, Neji não pôde fazer nada para impedi-la de pegar o copo que havia colocado ao seu lado. Assistiu-a se levantar e, embora ainda estivesse chovendo um pouco, Sakura se dirigiu para o rio próximo, com uma expressão abatida no rosto.

Uma névoa baixa se instalou sobre a paisagem, fixando-se entre as árvores da floresta adjacente. Estando tão perto do País da Névoa, era mais do que o esperado, e Sakura descobriu que a visão refletia perfeitamente os sentimentos de seu coração no momento.

Ela só precisava de cinco minutos sozinha, isso era tudo. Precisava superar sua paixão inventada por Hyuuga Neji antes de retornar mais uma vez ao esconderijo. Se não fizesse isso, não seria capaz de enfrentá-lo novamente, já que seus sentimentos por ele, de alguma forma, se mostrariam e era claro que ele não tinha nenhum interesse similar nela.

'Por que eu sempre escolho os babacas indiferentes?' pensou vagamente. "Parece que nunca vou aprender."

Mas por mais que tentasse, simplesmente não conseguia esquecer o jeito como ele a deixara alisar seu cabelo... o jeito que gemeu enquanto massageava o couro cabeludo dele. Se isso não era um sinal claro de que gostara de seu toque, não sabia o que mais poderia ser. Rosnando em confusão, Sakura começou a lavar suas xícaras da melhor maneira que podia no rio. Quando terminou, se levantou e virou abruptamente, apenas para encontrar alguma coisa logo atrás dela.

Braços fortes impediram que caísse no chão quando tropeçou e firmaram-na em seu domínio. Olhando para cima, Sakura ficou cara a cara com Hyuuga Neji, que aparentemente se aproximara dela sem fazer nenhum som.

Antes que pudesse começar a se perguntar sobre o fato de que ele era um bom ninja, a kunoichi de cabelo rosa foi imediatamente distraída pela proximidade de seu queixo. Se ficasse na ponta dos pés, então seria capaz de alcançar seus lábios. Seu calor irradiava por todo o corpo dela e o modo como seus braços a seguravam de repente fez seu sangue fluir mais rápido em suas veias.

Coração batendo em seus ouvidos, Sakura encontrou seu olhar prateado e ficou surpresa com a intensidade que irradiava. O olhar que lhe dera antes não era nada perto do que estava experimentando agora. Sua respiração começou a acelerar quando percebeu que seu rosto estava começando a se inclinar em sua direção...

Naquele momento, o tempo congelou ao redor dela e não havia mais nada no mundo além de Neji.

 **µµµµµ**

Ele sabia que não deveria ter esperanças... era simplesmente estúpido fazê-lo. Mas Sakura estava falando tão intimamente e estava dizendo-lhe que gostava de sua companhia. E o jeito que massageara seu couro cabeludo ainda agora... era simplesmente demais para o seu coração ansioso lidar.

Em suas manipulações traiçoeiras, forçara-o a revelar uma pequena parte de si mesmo, forçando-o a expressar o fato de que também gostava da companhia dela. Neji queria dizer mais, muito mais, mas o forte reinado que sempre tivera sobre suas emoções o impediu de fazê-lo.

No entanto, de repente, ela pôs fim à conversa e se afastou, com uma expressão de tristeza nos olhos esmeralda. Colado ao local, o capitão não podia fazer nada para evitar a dor sofrida em seu peito enquanto a observava, entrando na névoa baixa que se formara até que não pudesse mais vê-la.

Não sabia o que exatamente poderia tê-la chateado. Tudo o que sabia era que o deixara em paz porque ele não conseguia expressar o que estava sentindo, não conseguia expressar as emoções que o dominavam por dentro. Haruno Sakura iria deixá-lo porque ele não tinha coragem de dizer... de dizer que teria dado sua vida de bom grado para vê-la feliz ... que faria qualquer coisa em seu poder para fazê-la sorrir.

Em um momento de total rebelião contra si mesmo, Hyuuga Neji se levantou, recusando-se a sentar e ser governado pelo destino mais uma vez. Contra todos os ensinamentos de sua família, ensinamentos que haviam sido gravados em seu cérebro desde que era muito jovem, saiu de seu pequeno refúgio, com a intenção de ir atrás da mulher que queria.

Aproximando-se em silêncio, ficou atrás dela, esperando que terminasse o que quer que estivesse fazendo. Mas ela virou inesperadamente e acabou sendo forçado a pegá-la em seus braços para evitar que caísse e se machucasse.

Sakura estava subitamente muito perto dele e a sensação de sua pequena estrutura em seu abraço era tão boa que chegava a ser indescritível. Tinha fantasiado sobre tal cenário em inúmeras ocasiões, mas não importava quantas vezes repassasse isso em sua mente, nada que seu cérebro pudesse fantasiar chegaria sequer perto da coisa real. Sentindo seu controle se perdendo com a visão de seus brilhantes olhos de esmeralda e lábios cativantes tão próximos, Neji obedeceu o que seus instintos lhe diziam para fazer.

Inclinou-se para ela, seus braços inconscientemente apertados ao redor do corpo curvilíneo, como se impedindo-a de ir a qualquer lugar. Mas quando seus lábios estavam apenas a um fio de distância dos dela, um pensamento impressionante passou por sua mente e ele parou abruptamente.

Sasuke. Sakura estava apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke.

Descobriu que simplesmente não podia continuar com o que estava fazendo e a soltou de repente, dando um passo para trás.

"Sinto muito", disse, seus olhos prateados olhando para o chão. "Me desculpe, eu por quase ter envolvido você nisso." E com isso, ele se virou e caminhou de volta para o acampamento escondido.

Parada ali como se tivesse sido atingida por um raio, Sakura não sabia o que pensar ... ou fazer. Não tinha ideia do que tinha acabado de acontecer... por que diabos ele parou, droga?

Incapaz de impedir que seu temperamento viesse à tona, correu de volta ao refúgio batendo os pés, os olhos esmeralda brilhando de raiva.

"Neji, o que foi isso?" perguntou com as mãos nos quadris.

O Hyuuga se virou para encará-la e ficou completamente surpreso ao encontrar seu chakra girando de raiva.

"É porque eu não sou bonita o suficiente? Eu não sou boa o suficiente para um descendente do clã Hyuuga?" Sakura perguntou, mordaz. Sabia que estava sendo uma idiota, mas estava longe de se importar com isso no momento. Seu coração estava doendo e precisava desabafar sua frustração.

"Claro que não!" Neji exclamou, olhos arregalados com as palavras dela. "Sakura, você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi."

Surpreendida pela súbita confissão, a médica de repente engoliu a réplica que vinha preparando.

"Então por que você não me beijou?" perguntou, um tom doloroso em sua voz.

Com o coração apertando com o olhar de dor que cruzou seu rosto, Neji descobriu que não podia mais esconder a verdade dela.

"Sakura, vou ser totalmente honesto", disse a ela, conseguindo passar pelo nó na garganta. "Eu venho te admirando há muito tempo ... desde a nossa missão em Suna. Eu queria me aproximar de você, mas uma parte de mim continuava me dizendo que não seria certo. Apesar disso, eu fui até você, lentamente no começo, mesmo que nunca tenha cruzado a linha. Eu simplesmente não pude evitar de querer estar perto de você acabei sendo fraco. "

De queixo aberto com as palavras que saiam de sua boca, a kunoichi de cabelos rosados olhou fitou-o maravilhada.

"Mas eu prometo a você que vou manter distância de agora em diante. Prometo que vou deixar você em paz", disse, com a tensão em sua voz evidente.

"Por que você _faria_ isso?" Sakura perguntou frustrada, incapaz de acompanhar sua lógica.

"Porque eu sei que você ainda está apaixonado por Uchiha Sasuke", Neji disse, seu rosto de repente desprovido de emoção novamente.

Então era _isso_. Essa era a razão.

Respirando profundamente, Sakura ficou, de fato, aliviada. No começo pensou que a havia rejeitado por alguma culpa dela ... por causa de algo que ela havia feito. _Claro que_ ele pensaria em Sasuke; sua paixão pelo prodígio Uchiha era de conhecimento comum e era óbvio que ele se preocuparia com isso.

Só teria que mostrar a Neji, pela primeira vez em sua vida, que estava errado.

Olhando para ele subitamente com olhos verdes brilhando com determinação, Sakura decidiu tirar o capitão da ANBU de sua miséria.

"Sou _eu_ que decidirei isso!", exclamou.

Com uma pequena corrida, ela cruzou a distância entre eles em um segundo e jogou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. De pé na ponta dos pés, esmagou os lábios contra os dele, pressionando-se contra o corpo masculino.

Assustado por um momento, Neji pensou que deveria afastá-la. Mas sua surpresa durou pouco, já que seu cérebro já estava processando a deliciosa sensação de seu corpo contra o dele. As paredes de seu controle desabaram abruptamente contra o ataque de emoções que Sakura estava criando e o prodígio Hyuuga ansiosamente colocou os braços ao redor dela, abraçando-a com força e puxando-a ainda mais para perto.

Quando fez isso, sua língua exigiu a entrada na sua boca e ele rapidamente assumiu o beijo. A kunoichi de cabelo rosa gemeu quando sua língua a explorou completamente, deixando-a completamente sem fôlego. Depois de um momento, ela não pôde resistir ao impulso de tocá-lo e levou uma das mãos pelas costas dele, acariciando sua pele suavemente.

Os músculos de Neji ondularam em resposta ao seu toque leve. Levando uma das mãos para cima, mergulhou os dedos em seu curto cabelo de cereja. Puxando a cabeça para trás um pouco, ele aprofundou o beijo ainda mais, devorando sua boca no processo. Todos os meses que que passou lutando contra o desejo pela mulher em seus braços estavam finalmente alcançando-o.

Descobriu que simplesmente não conseguia ter o suficiente dela e acabou se encontrando imerso em seu cheiro e nas sensações que seu corpo estava criando nele, era demais para para que pudesse lidar. Ele a beijou por muitos longos e felizes minutos, não querendo abandonar sua boca até que estivesse satisfeito.

Mas Neji sabia que se continuasse, isso levaria a outras coisas e não queria ter Sakura aqui, em um ambiente tão inapropriado. Quando finalmente fizesse amor com ela, queria que tivesse um colchão macio embaixo dela e lençóis de seda acariciando sua pele enquanto ele murmurava palavras doces em seu ouvido... queria que toda a experiência fosse um roubo de alma, para ela pensasse e se concentrasse em mais nada além dele.

Afastando-se relutantemente dela, Neji observou seus belos traços enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Enterrou o rosto no cabelo dela e inalou seu perfume inebriante. Retornando seu abraço, Sakura suspirou contra seu pescoço e sorriu em completo contentamento.

O capitão olhou para cima de repente e percebeu que estava começando a escurecer.

"Parece que teremos que passar a noite aqui", disse, "já que não quero arriscar a nos perdermos entre a neblina, muito menos no escuro. Porém, provavelmente vai clarear ao amanhecer. "

A médica apenas balançou a cabeça, não querendo quebrar o feitiço. Os braços de Neji a prendiam. Mas os pensamentos se recusaram a deixá-la em paz e suas sobrancelhas se enrugaram um pouco antes de soltar uma risada travessa.

"Receio que exista apenas um cobertor", disse, "eu só pus um para secar e nossos sacos de dormir provavelmente ainda estão molhados".

"Quão conveniente," disse com um sorriso. "Tenho quase certeza que você fez isso de propósito."

"Não foi!" Sakura explicou defensivamente.

"Bem, você acha que eu posso pelo menos colocar uma camiseta?" perguntou, um traço de humor em sua voz.

Sakura não conseguiu evitar a risada alegre que escapou de seus lábios e ecoou por toda parte.

* * *

 **Oolá, meninas!**

 **Gente do céu, pensem em um capítulo grande! São quase 9 mil palavras (foram 20 páginas no word com letra tamanho 11). Esse capítulo deveria ser postado ontem, mas passei o dia na rua fazendo as compras de natal e já viram... cheguei morta em casa e só consegui traduzir metade antes de cair de sono. Até pensei em postar essa metadinha ontem e o resto hoje, mas preferi esperar e postar tudo hoje.**

 **Bem, eu quero agradecer imensamente às pessoas que favoritaram** **/seguiram e comentaram. Vocês não tem ideia de como eu fico feliz com isso! E pra vocês que curtem NejiSaku: estou postando junto com esse capítulo, o primeiro capítulo de uma nova NejiSaku que estou traduzindo, dessa vez uma longfic (e bota longa nisso). É a minha NejiSaku favorita na terra, então espero que vocês também gostem. Além disso, amanhã eu venho com o primeiro capítulo de uma IndraSakuSasu maravilhosa.**

 **Um beijão e até o próximo capítulo - que será o último.**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Juntos

**Autora:** Celtic Oak

 **Tradução:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus e nem a história, só a tradução foi feita por mim.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Juntos**

Enquanto a luz sutil do sol nascente atravessava as folhas das árvores, Hyuuga Neji se aproximou um pouco mais de Sakura, consciente de que teria que acordá-la logo. Não queria que essa nova proximidade que estavam compartilhando acabasse, mas havia deveres e responsabilidades que precisava cumprir e não podia simplesmente ignorá-los.

Sempre pensando nela primeiro, Neji se ofereceu para ficar acordado a noite toda de vigia, para que ela pudesse descansar um pouco depois de ter cuidado dele o dia todo; mas a médica não aceitou o arranjo e foi inflexível sobre a divisão da patrulha. Ela até insistiu, muito para irritação de Neji, para que ela fosse primeiro, já que ele talvez ainda precisasse de mais recuperação do veneno que temporariamente invadira seu sistema. Obviamente o capitão achara aquilo um exagero, mas foi pego completamente desprevenido quando a kunoichi de cabelo rosa inesperadamente usou sua boca para provar seu ponto.

Evidentemente, depois de um beijo longo e apaixonado, o prodígio ficou simplesmente incapaz de defender ainda mais seu argumento e Sakura acabou cuidando dele enquanto dormia na primeira metade da noite.

Já era ruim o suficiente que seu coração o tivesse traído com seus sentimentos desonestos, mas era totalmente perturbador perceber que seu corpo estava começando a fazer exatamente o mesmo. Simplesmente não podia evitar as reações que tinha sempre que ela estava por perto, sempre que sua pele roçava levemente a dele ou quando os lábios suaves permaneciam suavemente sobre os seus depois de se beijarem. E o fato de seu cabelo cereja _ser_ _tão_ macio quanto parecia apenas ajudava a alimentar sua obsessão crescente com as madeixas coloridas. Era como se ele estivesse descobrindo todo um novo universo e não havia como fazer sua curiosidade recuar.

Respirando profundamente, se mexeu levemente sob o peso de Sakura. Esteve sentado em uma árvore durante todo a vigia, com a kunoichi dormindo em segurança em seu colo e peito. Como tinham apenas um cobertor, decidiram que essa era a melhor posição para que ambos ficassem parcialmente cobertos durante o frio matutino. Querendo tê-la o mais perto possível agora que finalmente ficaram juntos, Neji não se queixou nem um pouco e ficou mais do que feliz em patrulhar enquanto ela dormia em seus braços.

Inevitavelmente, sua mente vagou, como estava fazendo agora, e se voltou para coisas que realmente não queria pensar. Como dizer a sua família que agora estava 'namorando' Haruno Sakura era a questão principal que vinha atormentando sua mente por um bom tempo. Tinha absoluta certeza de que não teriam problemas em aceita-la na família, afinal, se tratava de um uma ninja incrivelmente habilidosa que, além de tudo, ainda era aprendiz da Godaime Hokage. O clã Hyuuga não tolerava a mediocridade, nem mesmo nos cônjuges que os membros da família escolhiam. Mas Neji sempre soube que isso nunca seria um problema para ele, já que nunca se relacionaria com uma mulher, a menos que ela fosse uma com sua própria carreira. A questão, então, se baseava em um assunto completamente diferente.

Na linguagem do clã Hyuuga, "namoro" era um sinônimo direto de "cortejo", o que significava que, se você estivesse em um relacionamento com alguém, sua intenção era focada claramente em um único objetivo: o _casamento_ . Como iria explicar para sua família que não tinha intenções de se casar com Sakura, pelo menos não por enquanto, seria problemático, já que o clã tendia a levar esse tipo de assunto extremamente a sério.

A ansiedade era inevitável, especialmente quando pensava que teria que dizer a Sakura em algum momento que sua família gostaria de conhecê-la e recebê-la no clã; algo que seria inevitável quando lhes falasse sobre ela. A kunoichi de cabelo rosa provavelmente faria uma corrida para a saída mais próxima, tinha certeza disso. Que incrível maneira de pressionar a garota que você estava interessado...

O Capitão ANBU suspirou baixinho enquanto tentava dispersar os pensamentos confusos que passavam por sua mente. Por que não tinha pensado sobre tudo isso em primeiro lugar estava além de si no momento, mas tinha certeza de que nenhum dos problemas que enfrentaria em breve teria qualquer influência real sobre os sentimentos que seu coração nutria pela médica dormindo em seus braços. Ele simplesmente teria que enfrentar as circunstâncias como elas se apresentavam, já que esconder seu relacionamento com Sakura simplesmente não era uma opção. Não queria se esconder e fugir como um criminoso sempre que alguém os visse juntos... simplesmente não era o jeito certo de tratar uma garota. Querendo ser livre para amá-la e agradá-la sempre que desejasse, Neji decidiu que quanto mais cedo Konoha percebesse que estavam juntos, melhor.

Essa decisão traria todos os tipos de mudanças em sua vida, mas o prodígio estava mais do que disposto a enfrentá-las. E enquanto ela estivesse lá com ele, sabia que não haveria nenhum desafio que não fossem capazes de superar.

Quando os raios diretos do sol começaram a se filtrar através do dossel, Neji cutucou Sakura para acorda-la. Como havia previsto, a névoa predominante do dia anterior estava se dissipando com o calor da luz do sol e eles seriam capazes de viajar sem problemas.

Olhos de esmeralda sonolentos se abriram lentamente enquanto a garota voltava ao mundo desperto. Apesar de sua localização rústica, estava dormindo muito confortavelmente e não estava inclinada a deixar a proteção dos braços do capitão da ANBU ... mas esse não era o momento para ter seus desejos atendidos.

Sentando-se devagar enquanto levava o cobertor com ela, se virou para Neji e o encontrou olhando fixamente para seu rosto.

"Bom dia", disse com um sorriso.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e inclinou-se para frente para pressionar um beijo suave em sua bochecha. "Precisamos ir", disse, suas responsabilidades como capitão vindo à tona.

"Eu sei", Sakura respondeu, seu tom com um toque de pesar. Com isso, ela se levantou e se espreguiçou, Neji fazendo o mesmo atrás dela.

"Devemos tomar um café da manhã rápido", disse a kunoichi depois que Neji reuniu seus equipamentos. "Eu tenho algumas frutas desidratadas na minha mochila; isso deve ser o suficiente para nós dois."

Comeram as frutas em silêncio, cada dando olhadelas roubadas um para o outro. Enquanto Sakura assistia o prodígio engolir o resto de sua porção de fruta com uns goles de água de sua cantina, a imensidão da situação em que mergulhara começou a se gritar em sua mente.

Era Hyuuga Neji: o capitão da ANBU de Konoha e, consequentemente, um dos ninjas mais habilidosos da aldeia. Que vinha de uma das famílias mais estimadas da história de Konoha, um clã que possuía uma das mais avançadas técnicas de kekkei genkai de _todos os tempos_. Ele era tudo isso e muito mais ... e o fato de tê-lo beijado e dormido em seus braços era de alguma forma um pouco demais para lidar tão cedo pela manhã.

Tudo o que queria fazer era levar as mãos ao rosto e rir como uma menina da escola.

Mas Haruno Sakura não se reduziria a tais níveis ... pelo menos não em público. Apesar de quão improváveis eram as circunstâncias, isso tinha realmente acontecido e ela, de alguma forma, sabia que tudo o que tinham compartilhado até agora era apenas a ponta do iceberg.

Se Neji tinha sido tão atencioso e cuidadoso quando estava se impedindo de amá-la, como seria agora que permitiria que as paredes ao redor de seu coração desmoronassem?

Mesmo com os raios quentes do sol caindo parcialmente sobre seu corpo, a médica de cabelos rosados não pôde deixar de sentir um calafrio de antecipação subindo por sua espinha.

"Vamos", disse o Hyuuga, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Virando os olhos de esmeralda distraídos em direção a ele, encontrou-o de pé por perto, sua mochila já em suas costas e com a mão estendida em sua direção.

"Sim", respondeu, inclinando-se para pegar suas próprias coisas. Uma vez que ficou pronta, se virou e pegou a mão dele, ganhando um sorriso e um brilho de seus olhos prateados.

Juntos, eles pularam como um para as árvores, abrindo caminho rapidamente para seus companheiros.

 **µµµµµ**

"Há oito deles" Neji sussurrou diretamente em seu ouvido.

Estavam escondidos atrás de um galho de árvore fortemente folheado, inspecionando o ponto de encontro apontado abaixo. Tendo chegado ao ponto de encontro predeterminado, o capitão e a médica haviam encontrado o lugar vazio de seus companheiros de equipe, enquanto um pequeno grupo inimigo aninhava-se na vegetação rasteira, esperando em uma emboscada.

Ficou claro que eles não eram especialistas, pois podiam ser facilmente encontrados pelos olhos treinados dos shinobis. O que era curioso foi o fato de que não havia sinais de seu grupo; Era como se tivessem saído há muito tempo.

Neji ignorou a cena pela centésima vez e concordou com o palpite que teve quando analisou a cena pela primeira vez: sua equipe havia partido para Konoha há algum tempo, o que significava que haviam cumprido o objetivo. O refém tinha sido recuperado e sua missão cumprida, portanto, não havia nenhum ponto para permanecerem em território inimigo, já que isso apenas exporia o político resgatado a mais perigo.

Se conseguisse descer do esconderijo e olhar em volta do acampamento abandonado, o capitão da ANBU tinha certeza de que encontraria uma mensagem codificada escondida para ele em algum lugar, informando-o dos movimentos da equipe. Esta teoria explicou ainda mais a presença dos emboscadores; Pensando que o grupo shinobi voltaria para seu acampamento base depois que resgatassem o refém, o inimigo preparou uma armadilha para eles e esperou pelo seu retorno.

Mas a realidade é que ficariam esperando para sempre, já que nenhum shinobi da Folha seria estúpido o suficiente para voltar aqui após a conclusão bem-sucedida de seu objetivo.

Teria sido fácil simplesmente deixar o grupo de idiotas em seus esconderijos óbvios e sair sem fazer um som, mas Neji lembrou a si mesmo que _sua_ missão não havia sido cumprida. Ele ainda precisava eliminar o líder desse grupo inútil, mas para isso, precisava saber o paradeiro de sua toca de rato ... o que significava que precisava interrogar um dos idiotas abaixo.

Abaixando a máscara ANBU sobre o rosto, ele se virou para Sakura e a encontrou olhando para ele, como se esperasse por seu sinal.

"Você precisa de um deles vivo, certo?", sussurrou enquanto colocava as luvas.

Rindo silenciosamente por sua declaração certeira, ficou mais uma vez surpreso com a rapidez com que sua mente trabalhava; ela chegara às mesmas conclusões que ele sem que precisasse lhe dar uma única pista para seus pensamentos. Era mais que perfeita para ele quando se tratava de intelecto e Neji tinha certeza que seria igual quando se tratava de lutar ao seu lado.

Com toda honestidade, Neji sabia que era mais do que capaz de lidar com os combatentes inexperientes abaixo de si mesmo, mas a verdade é que não queria fazer isso sozinho. Queria lutar junto com a mulher que havia escolhido para ficar ao seu lado e queria ver como eram compatíveis no campo de batalha.

Estava ansioso por isso há muito tempo.

Apertando a mão dela com força por um momento, deu-lhe um aceno, sinalizando que iria descer diretamente no meio do grupo, pegando-os de surpresa.

Assentindo em retorno, Sakura automaticamente deduziu que queria que ela se aproximasse por trás, nocauteando um deles o mais rápido possível, enquanto ainda não eram capazes de vê-la

Puxando a mão para trás, a kunoichi viu seus olhos prateados brilharem perigosamente um momento antes de Hyuuga Neji pular do galho e pousar com a graça de um gato no chão abaixo.

Não havia tempo a perder.

Saltando para trás, Sakura aterrissou silenciosamente a uma pequena distância, diretamente atrás de alguns arbustos que dois inimigos haviam escolhido como esconderijo.

Escusado seria dizer que o capitão foi visto imediatamente e quatro homens saltaram diretamente para ele com armas na mão. Com muito pouco esforço, Neji evitou seus ataques simultâneos, movendo-se entre eles com uma velocidade incrível. Seu juken já estava no trabalho enquanto se movia, entregando golpes em todos os lugares-chave, cessando o fluxo de chakras de seus oponentes com eficiência.

Passou-se apenas alguns segundos antes de todos caírem no chão, completamente frouxos.

Pensando na eficiência dos movimentos rápidos de seu amante por um momento, Sakura se adiantou e, com um golpe rápido, nocauteou um dos homens que ainda estavam escondidos. Aparentemente, eles tinham algum tipo de estratégia planejada, uma vez que nem todos emergiram com a visão de Neji. No entanto, não valia a pena dar-lhes crédito, pois não podiam sequer esperar dois shinobi totalmente treinados e experientes.

Seus movimentos chamaram a atenção do companheiro do homem inconsciente, um grande bandido que se escondia atrás de uma pedra adjacente ao lado do mato.

Ele avançou, mas seu tamanho não fez nada para aumentar sua velocidade, portanto a kunoichi de cabelo rosa não teve nenhum problema em sair do caminho. Graças a seu treinamento vigoroso de taijutsu com Lee, Sakura foi rápida demais para que o bruto conseguisse golpes. No entanto, seu tamanho melhorou seu alcance e a katana que ele empunhava só tornava as coisas mais difíceis. A médica teria que chegar muito perto para acertar um golpe, mas não era nada que não pudesse lidar.

Movendo-se rapidamente, dançou em volta dele enquanto ele girava sua espada ao redor como o amador que era, cortando o ar. Seus movimentos também eram extremamente fáceis de prever, portanto, quando ele fez um grande balanço para a direita, Sakura, com o chakra já ativado, pulou e pousou na frente dele, atingindo-o diretamente no queixo. Com os ossos estalando com o impacto do golpe, o bandido voou pelo ar apenas para bater com força em uma grande árvore a alguma distância, rachaduras estilhaçadas através da casca grossa.

Sorrindo por trás de sua máscara quando viu sua beleza de cabelo rosa tirar seu oponente do canto do olho, Neji se virou mais uma vez para seus atacantes, os dois únicos homens de pé, que emergiram de seu esconderijo quando o jounin derrotou seus camaradas. Estes eram ligeiramente mais inteligentes do que o primeiro, e mantinham uma distância segura do capitão, usando armas de longo alcance para tentar feri-lo.

Essa teria sido uma técnica inteligente se Neji fosse outro homem. Evitando os papéis bomba que chegavam como se não fossem mais do que uma leve prática com kunais, deu um passo em direção a eles e ativou seu kaiten quando os encontrou bem dentro do alcance de seu ataque. O chakra espiralou ao seu redor, facilmente capturando os oponentes dentro de seu redemoinho mortal, enviando-os voando de volta contra alguns pedregulhos próximos.

Parando abruptamente, o capitão inspecionou seu trabalho manual e caminhou em direção a Sakura, que estava trazendo seu inimigo nocauteado para uma posição sentada contra o tronco da árvore.

"Não foram realmente um desafio, não é?", disse quando ele se aproximou.

Rindo com humor, os olhos de prata jounin assentiram em completa concordância com sua declaração, vindo se ajoelhar ao lado dela.

"Espero que seu líder mostre um pouco mais de habilidade", disse. "Você tem alguma coisa para que ele acorde mais rápido?"

"Eu tenho exatamente o que você quer", Sakura disse com um sorriso. Alcançando sua mochila, procurou por alguns segundos antes de sua mão emergir segurando um pequeno frasco. Ela tirou a rolha em cima e um cheiro pungente emergiu de seu conteúdo.

Virando o rosto para o lado na tentativa de evitar inalar o forte odor, a kunoichi de cabelo rosa colocou o frasco debaixo do nariz do cativo inconsciente.

Os olhos do homem se abriram dentro de alguns segundos, ele pareceu assustado e confuso ao encontrar as duas pessoas ajoelhadas a sua frente.

Tirando uma kunai de uma de suas bolsas secretas, Neji levou-a rapidamente até a garganta do homem, olhos prateados brilhando seriamente por trás de sua máscara felina, seu byakugan ativado.

"Precisamos de alguma informação", afirmou simplesmente, sua voz fria e perigosa.

A maneira como ele falou fez os cabelos nos braços de Sakura se arrepiarem e, silenciosamente, esperou que nunca estivesse na outra extremidade de sua raiva.

Seu cativo virou olhos castanhos assustados em direção a ele, entrando em foco claro com a ameaça palpável no tom do capitão. Pequenas gotas de suor apareceram em seu rosto, evidência de seu nervosismo.

Era lamentável ver o quão mal treinados esses homens eram.

Neji abriu a boca para falar mais uma vez, mas parou imediatamente. Das bordas de seu byakugan, sentiu a força de entrada de um chakra forte ... e vinha diretamente para eles. Na velocidade da luz, ele se jogou sobre Sakura, prendendo-a no chão quando uma grande lâmina voou sobre eles, cortando profundamente a árvore e o homem que estavam interrogando.

Sem perder um segundo, o capitão rolou com Sakura pelo chão irregular enquanto outro ataque da espada atingia o local onde estavam. Uma vez que se encontravam a uma distância segura, Neji entrou em ação, ficando em pé diante do atacante.

O homem ficou cara a cara com o jounin de cabelos negros, mas tinha um corpo consideravelmente maior. Ele era quase duas vezes mais grosso que Neji nos ombros e balançava sua grande espada facilmente com um aperto de uma mão. Seu espesso cabelo castanho era curto e o brilho cruel em seus olhos só ajudava a identificá-lo como o líder desse inútil grupo renegado.

"Você estava procurando por mim?" O homem perguntou com um sorriso cruel, aparentemente sem medo do caçador ninja parado a sua frente.

"Você acabou de matar um dos seus companheiros", afirmou Neji com frieza, ignorando a pergunta.

"Haha, e daí se eu matei?", respondeu ele, divertido. "Ele foi uma perda acessível se isso significasse que havia uma possibilidade que eu poderia suportar."

Os olhos do capitão escureceram ainda mais quando olhou diretamente para o criminoso ofensor.

Sakura assistiu a troca com grandes olhos de esmeralda, sem ousar mover um músculo. Quando seu inimigo expressou seu desprezo pela vida de um de seus homens, a kunoichi viu os músculos de Neji ficarem tensos; seu chakra começou a girar de raiva, mas para seu espanto, não o fez de maneira errática.

Sempre que uma pessoa sintonizava suas emoções e deixava que seus sentimentos as controlassem, seu chakra normalmente caía em desordem, tornando o combate ainda mais difícil. Esta era a razão pela qual os shinobi sempre foram orientados a controlar suas emoções, não importando as circunstâncias, de modo que não interferissem na tarefa que precisava ser realizada.

Mas o chakra do capitão não estava se comportando como deveria. Canalizando suas emoções diretamente, Neji conseguiu alimentar seu fluxo de energia de uma maneira completamente controlada, nunca perdendo sua mente para a raiva, mas usando-a aumentava seu poder.

Era algo que Sakura nunca tinha visto antes e deixou a boca aberta.

'Como ele está _fazendo_ isso?', pensou. Mas não havia tempo para refletir sobre as incríveis habilidades do jounin, uma vez que o viu entrar em ação um segundo depois.

Neji se lançou em direção ao bruto, que retaliou com um giro de sua espada. Esquivando-se facilmente, girou em torno do líder renegado, tentando marcar alguns golpes, mas seu alcance sempre ficou aquém. Ele repetiu a manobra mais algumas vezes, sempre mantendo seu corpo um pouco fora do alcance das oscilações do inimigo, com a intenção de cansá-lo quando se tornou evidente que ele não conseguiria passar por sua defesa.

O ninja renegado não era um amador e viu diretamente as táticas do capitão depois de alguns minutos de combate inútil.

Decidindo que precisava ir para a ofensiva e eliminar seu oponente o mais rápido possível, o homem grosso começou a atacar, enviando uma série de balanços precisos de espada em rápida sucessão. O elegante Hyuuga conseguiu sair do caminho na hora certa, mas percebeu que esse homem não era tão inepto quanto seus estagiários tinham sido. Os ataques dele tinham um propósito e ele sabia que um golpe de sua grande arma infligiria sérios danos.

O problema era que seu inimigo não lhe dava nenhuma abertura clara e precisava entrar em contato para que seu juken pudesse fazer seu trabalho fatal.

Mas antes que tivesse uma tática diferente em torno da defesa firme de seu inimigo, Neji sentiu a investida de um chakra que entrava rapidamente na esquerda do shinobi renegado. A surpresa tomou conta dele por um segundo enquanto observava Sakura atacar o homem grande com toda a sua força, enviando um soco vicioso diretamente em direção ao seu rosto.

Esquivando-se no último segundo, o inimigo conseguiu desviar o golpe. Voltando sua atenção para a kunoichi recém-chegada, se virou para ela, mas ela já estava fora do caminho quando a espada dele alcançou o lugar onde antes se encontrava. Moveu-se para atrás dele e, quando ele se virou, o homem grande foi recebido pela imagem do pé de Neji quando veio em sua direção.

O capitão acertou um golpe direto em seu ombro, mas isso pouco fez para dissuadir o líder renegado. Balançando sua espada novamente, ele cortou com rapidez impressionante, mas mais uma vez, seu ataque errou o alvo, que já estava se movendo para outro golpe de uma direção completamente diferente. Pensando que a kunoichi definitivamente não era uma ameaça, especialmente com sua estrutura leve e delicada, o homem se concentrou em Neji e voltou à ofensiva.

Sakura ficou pronta e entrou para outro ataque quando viu o bruto chegar perto demais de Neji. Mas quando ela se preparou mais uma vez, pegou os olhos do Hyuuga por um momento e ele sinalizou para que esperasse.

Enquanto o observava em frente ao líder renegado mais uma vez e permitia que se virasse diretamente para ele algumas vezes, a kunoichi de cabelos rosados de repente percebeu o que queria que ela fizesse. Sorrindo com suas táticas, ela se aproximou, mantendo-se ao lado dos dois combatentes, esperando por sua sugestão.

Neji andou para trás enquanto os balanços do grande homem continuavam chegando. Usaria um dos truques mais antigos do livro, mas tinha a impressão de que iria funcionar. Este homem não era amador, mas definitivamente não era um dos ninjas mais espertos que traíram Konoha.

O brutamontes parecia sem noção enquanto continuava indo em direção a Neji, usando alguns combos cortantes que teriam causado algum dano significativo. Mas o capitão continuava indo para trás e estava sempre fora de alcance ... isto é, até que suas costas atingiram a superfície de uma grande pedra e ele não teve para onde ir.

Rindo de sua vitória iminente, o líder renegado fez sua parte com um floreio e trouxe sua espada para um poderoso balanço descendente. Mas naquele instante, um flash de rosa veio correndo em direção a ele, e enquanto segurava sua arma sobre a cabeça, Haruno Sakura saltou para pousar um golpe cruel exatamente onde a lâmina de sua espada encontrava o punho, quebrando-o em pedaços.

Neji sorriu da obra de sua garota.

Não dando ao homem tempo para se recuperar do choque quando os fragmentos de metal começaram a cair em torno dele, o prodígio Hyuuga entrou para a matança. Pousando as 64 Mãos de Hakke em sucessão precisa, uma depois da outra, o fluxo de chakra do líder renegado foi abruptamente interrompido e ele aterrissou, flácido como uma boneca de pano, no chão, morto para o mundo.

Respirando profundamente, Neji passou por cima do corpo e virou-o com o pé, certificando-se de que o homem havia efetivamente terminado. Uma vez que se certificou de que sua missão fosse completada com sucesso, voltou a atenção para a kunoichi de cabelo rosa que estava ao seu lado.

Totalmente surpresa, olhou para ela e ficou, por um instante, sem palavras.

Corando com a intensidade de seus olhos prateados, Sakura finalmente encontrou sua voz depois de um momento. "Bem, eu não poderia deixar você levar todo o crédito como você sempre faz, poderia?" disse provocativamente, tentando dissipar a súbita tensão.

Não respondendo sua pergunta, Neji caminhou em sua direção enquanto abaixava a máscara. Tomando-a em seus braços, a beijou completamente nos lábios, segurando-a firmemente contra si enquanto roubava seu fôlego com sua língua.

Sob o seu ataque, Sakura não pôde fazer nada além de derreter em seu abraço, retornando seu beijo com toda paixão quanto poderia reunir enquanto seus joelhos enfraqueciam.

Depois de alguns minutos intensos, ele soltou sua boca e olhou profundamente nos olhos verdes. Nunca em sua vida teria pensado que viria a estar com uma mulher tão incrível... com uma kunoichi tão habilidosa. Alguém que veio em sua ajuda na batalha sem ter que pedir; ela lutou lado a lado dele e fez seu melhor para vigiar suas costas enquanto ele estava de frente contra seu oponente. E não só isso, mas também tinha entendido seus sinais e táticas perfeitamente, mostrando suas incríveis habilidades shinobi no processo.

Mesmo que não tenha mostrado, Hyuuga Neji estava, naquele exato momento, completamente em êxtase.

Ela era tudo e muito mais que poderia ter pedido e eo fez se perguntar que outras surpresas ainda guardava para ele.

Sorrindo quando o viu claramente se perder em seus pensamentos, Sakura levou a mão ao rosto dele, acariciando sua bochecha carinhosamente e trazendo-o de volta ao presente.

"Isso significa que eu tenho a sua aprovação?", perguntou divertidamente, referindo-se ao beijo que acabaram de compartilhar.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, um sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios. "Você já pensou em tentar a ANBU? Você seria uma assassina incrível."

Rindo, Sakura respondeu sua pergunta. "Talvez, mas eu exigiria treinamento personalizado."

" _Isso_ , querida dama, pode ser facilmente arranjado", respondeu, antes de devorar sua boca em um beijo mais uma vez.

 **µµµµµ**

"Neji, como você consegue fazer isso?" Sakura perguntou. Eles estavam sentados ao redor de uma pequena fogueira em uma clareira na floresta, a cabeça de Sakura encostada no ombro do Hyuuga enquanto observavam as chamas. Chegariam a Konoha antes do meio dia do dia seguinte e estavam aproveitando sua última noite juntos.

"Fazer o que?" perguntou, perplexo.

"Controlar suas emoções com tanta eficiência", respondeu Sakura.

Com os olhos se estreitando um pouco enquanto ponderava sua pergunta, Neji se perguntou um pouco de onde tudo isso estava vindo. "Bem, desde que era pequeno, eu sempre tive um treinamento emocional intenso. No clã Hyuuga, você aprende a controlar suas emoções desde que começa sua preparação para ser um shinobi. Essa é uma parte da tradição do clã e as crianças são ensinadas a fazê-lo desde os primeiros anos de suas vidas ".

Sakura levantou o rosto para encara-lo, mas o encontrou olhando fixamente para o fogo. Ele pode não ter notado, mas esta foi a primeira vez que falou de sua família para ela.

"Então, é parte de como eles treinam você para usar o juken e byakugan?", perguntou curiosa.

Surpreendentemente, ele respondeu sem hesitação. "Sim, podemos dizer que sim. Meu clã sempre se destacou quando se trata de disciplina e eu acho que é uma parte do porquê de sermos tão bem sucedidos como shinobis." Se virou para olhar em sua direção. "Por que você pergunta?"

"Bem, eu vi você fazendo algo curioso enquanto lutava contra o ninja renegado", ela disse, corando levemente. "Com todo o meu treinamento médico, sou uma espécie de especialista quando se trata de ler o chakra de uma pessoa. Sempre que alguém fica com raiva, o chakra começa a fluir em completa desordem e fica no caminho de sua luta. Com você, no entanto, foi completamente diferentes. Quando ficou bravo com aquele líder renegado, você canalizou a sua raiva e usou-a para alimentar suas técnicas. Estou sendo honesta quando digo que foi completamente incrível. "

Levantando o braço, colocou-o sobre seus ombros e puxou-a para mais perto, sua mente profunda em pensamentos. "Agora que você mencionou isso, eu acho que é surpreendente. Tenho sido capaz de controlar firmemente minhas emoções desde que era muito jovem, então acho que não é nenhuma surpresa que eu possa realmente usá-las em meu benefício durante o combate. Alguém já havia me falado sobre, mas eu nunca dei muita atenção a isso".

Sakura encostou a testa no pescoço dele, pensando nas palavras que ele acabara de falar. "Neji, você realmente controlou seus sentimentos por mim assim por tanto tempo?"

Sentiu-o tenso momentaneamente antes que assentisse em resposta.

Suspirando, a kunoichi de cabelos rosados colocou os braços ao redor de sua cintura."Bem, não esconda suas emoções de mim nunca mais, ok?"

Olhos prateados olharam para as chamas por um momento antes dele aperta-la mais e acenar com a cabeça.

Depois de tudo o que tinham passado, era o mínimo que podia fazer por ela.

 **µµµµµ**

Tsunade olhou para o casal diante de sua mesa enquanto o capitão da ANBU relatava o sucesso de sua missão com o rosto tão estoico como sempre.

Com toda a honestidade, não estava prestando muita atenção ao que ele estava dizendo e estava realmente tentando discernir se sua aluna tinha sido capaz de realizar a "missão pessoal" que se propôs a cumprir. O jeito que Neji estava se comportando não lhe dizia nada, mas isso já era de se esperar. Alguns encontros íntimos com Sakura não seriam suficientes para quebrar sua casca impassível, mas o Godaime tinha certeza de que se houvesse alguém que pudesse penetrar nas paredes de seu coração, seria sua aprendiz ... mesmo que isso significasse que a kunoichi de cabelo rosa teria que derrubá-los com os próprios punhos.

Sakura também não estava transparecendo nada. Ficou apenas ao lado do capitão, parecendo normal, enquanto ele descrevia os acontecimentos de sua viagem. Bem, você não poderia esperar que a jovem médica lhe dissesse tudo enquanto seu objeto de discussão ficasse bem na frente deles, portanto, a Hokage percebeu que teria que esperar por todos os detalhes suculentos.

Dispensando-os alguns minutos depois, permitiu-lhes alguns dias de descanso antes de serem chamados para uma missão novamente. Virando-se para a pilha de papéis em sua mesa mais uma vez, Tsunade viu o Capitão ANBU sair pela porta, sendo seguido rapidamente por Sakura.

Ficou surpresa, no entanto, quando a porta de seu escritório não fechou completamente quando eles saíram, e viu seu aprendiz passar parcialmente por trás da porta, dando-lhe um polegar para cima e uma piscadela antes de seguir seu companheiro pelo corredor.

O riso alegre da Hokage ressoou por todo o edifício.

 **µµµµµ**

Neji sabia que tinha perdido a cabeça, mas simplesmente não podia evitar. Havia se separado de Sakura no início da tarde, mas já estava descobrindo que sentia falta de sua proximidade e não tê-la perto estava tendo efeitos estranhos em seu cérebro.

Havia sido recebido de volta pelo próprio Hiashi-sama e tinha compartilhado um chá com seu tio e Hinata. Ficara extremamente tentado a contar-lhes sobre Sakura, mas sabiamente manteve sua língua sob controle. Não seria sábio que a palavra de seu relacionamento se espalhasse através do clã, como sabia que faria, tão logo após seu retorno. Decidindo que era melhor esperar um pouco mais e falar com Sakura sobre isso, Neji tinha realmente gostado de seu tempo com sua família e estava mais do que feliz em descansar no início da noite, já que o esgotamento de sua missão estava finalmente alcançando-o.

Preparando-se para dormir, ele se arrastou até seu futon, mal conseguindo manter os olhos prateados abertos. Se acomodou contra o travesseiro e se perdeu em sonhos de cabelo de cereja brilhante. Mas não teria o tão necessário sono que ansiava.

Depois de apenas algumas horas, estava completamente acordado em sua cama, e não importava o quanto se remexesse e virasse, não pode retomar seu sono novamente. Suspirando profundamente, olhou para o teto do quarto, sabendo muito bem do que estava precisando, mas não querendo aceitá-lo.

No entanto, havia lutado contra a sua negação antes e sabia que isso não o levaria a lugar nenhum. Levantando-se abruptamente, Neji vestiu o primeiro conjunto de roupas que encontrou e saiu do quarto. Caminhou rapidamente pela casa dos Hyuuga, silencioso como um ladrão no escuro e saiu do portão alguns momentos depois.

Chegando ao seu destino depois de apenas alguns minutos, soube que ela provavelmente estaria dormindo até então e decidiu usar uma entrada menos padrão para seu apartamento. Olhando para o prédio de dois andares, pulou em direção ao que pensava ser a janela do quarto dela e pousou em uma posição ajoelhada com facilidade no peitoril, silencioso como o ninja que era.

Os olhos prateados se acostumaram à escuridão rapidamente, desde que a luz de uma lâmpada de rua ajudou a iluminar o quarto um pouco. A encontrou na cama, um lençol fino cobrindo seu corpo, mas sem fazer nada para esconder suas curvas bem formadas. Uma dor física pulsou por todo o corpo com a visão dela e ele não se atreveu a mover um músculo para que essa visão ante de si não desaparecesse com seu movimento.

Continuou admirando seu corpo abertamente e seus olhos viajaram por toda a sua forma, memorizando cada curva e linha de sua graça. Tardiamente, concentrou sua visão em seu rosto, apenas para encontrar seus olhos abertos olhando para ele com um brilho de humor.

"Eu tinha a sensação de que você viria", disse calmamente, finalmente sentando-se no colchão. "Quem teria pensado? Um Hyuuga se esgueirando no quarto de uma garota no meio da noite!" terminou, riso em sua voz.

Neji sofreu sua provocação bem-humorada estoicamente enquanto saltava da borda da janela no chão, removendo suas sandálias enquanto fazia isso. "Sempre fui conhecido por me rebelar contra a etiqueta familiar", respondeu, aproximando-se da cama.

Sakura riu quando ele subiu na cama, deslizando seu corpo musculoso sob os lençóis. "Sério? E que outras etiquetas familiares você costumava quebrar?"

"Eu acho que vou te mostrar agora", respondeu, puxando seu corpo contra o dele e beijando a médica em cheio nos lábios, sua língua exigindo a entrada em sua boca sem qualquer hesitação. Gemendo quando sentiu suas mãos ágeis percorrerem seu corpo, Sakura ficou emocionada por ele finalmente estar aqui, com ela em sua cama e nada para impedi-los de desfrutar do corpo um do outro.

Aparentemente, ambos haviam sonhado com esse momento por um longo tempo e era o momento de trazer à tona todos esses desejos reprimidos.

Gemendo quando a beleza em seus braços o beijou de volta com toda a paixão do mundo, Neji decidiu que realmente não se importava se alguém encontrasse seu quarto vazio pela manhã.

Pensou que havia mais de uma maneira de deixar sua família saber sobre seu relacionamento com Haruno Sakura, mas isso seria resolvido no momento apropriado.

Neste momento, havia outros assuntos que necessitavam de sua atenção imediata, e ele começou a mostrar à mulher que amava o que era ser o objeto da afeição de um Hyuuga.

* * *

 **Esse é o capítulo final dessa fic que foi tão gostosinha de se traduzir! Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu quando li pela primeira vez. Não sei vocês mas eu adoraria ter um Neji Hyuuga espreitando na minha janela hahaha**

 **Bem, para quem gosta de NejiSaku, deem uma passadinha no meu perfil, eu comecei a tradução de outra história deles, chamada "Consequences of Saving a Life". Devo postar o segundo capítulo dela amanhã, por sinal. Estou traduzindo também uma IndraSaku chamada Samsara que vale muito a pena dar uma conferida.**

 **Vou ficando por aqui, meus amores. Se você gostou da fic, coloque-a nos seus favoritos para incentivar outras pessoas a lerem! E eu também adoraria saber o que vocês acharam da minha tradução . Beijos e até a próxima!**


End file.
